Siempre Tuya
by PrincessRomanov
Summary: Hermione Granger tiene que casarse con Draco Malfoy, un arrogante y muy rico caballero del siglo XIX, haciendo de su vida un completo infierno, ambos tendrán que renunciar al orgullo para darse cuenta de su amor. -¡No soy tu prisionera!-Chilló colérica la castaña,Draco Malfoy la contempló, hermosa,terca, indomable -¡Eres mi esposa y vas a obedecerme! -El la domaría.
1. Chapter 1 Feliz Cumpleaños Hermione

Hola princesitas, las que me conocen, saben que me encantan los palacios, caballos, vestidos enormes y guapos príncipes que besan a media noche.

No, no van a leer la cenicienta, nunca me gusto, Es un Dramione, y Hermione no es la típica damisela que hay que rescatar, Draco no es el príncipe azul noble y gentil con el que sueñas, pero es un atractivo archiduque con complejo de chico malo con el que todas suspiramos.

A las que no me conocen les digo Bienvenidas, espero que les guste mucho, a mi me esta encantando escribirlo, pueden pasar por **Pequeña Malfoy** si no lo han leído (:

Sucedió a principios del siglo XIX, En algún rincón del Reino Unido...

* * *

**Siempre Tuya**

**Cap 1. Feliz Cumpleaños Hermione **

Una hermosa castaña dormía en una bonita cama de sabanas egipcias, su nariz llena de pecas estaba ligeramente arrugada, y sus largas pestañas tocaban sus parpados, y sus rojos labios estaban ligeramente abiertos.

Una mucama entro sigilosamente a los aposentos de la señorita Hermione Granger, hija de los duques de Normandia. Muy despacio, corrió las enormes cortinas lilas de la alcoba de la chica, los rayos del sol se filtraron por las ventanas y la hermosa castaña se movió incomoda, buscando a tientas una almohada para taparse la cara.

-Señorita Granger, es hora de que se levante – Dijo ligeramente una muchacha de no mas de 20 años a la preciosa castaña que dormía entre sabanas de seda egipcia.

-Mmmm- Hermione Granger bostezó y se tallo los ojos en un gesto infantil, después se sentó sobre el montón de almohadas de su confortable cama con dosel y sonrió.

-Buenos días – Dijo Hermione tomando su bata de dormir que la muchacha le ofrecía.

-Buenos días señorita Granger – Saludó la mujer de aproximadamente 40 años de piel oscura y enormes ojos oscuros, camino al cuarto de baño de la castaña – Su abuela ordeno que le despertara y cuando haya terminado su desayuno, usted tomará un baño de sales, y pidió que se le avisara que estará aquí en unos minutos. –Dijo apresuradamente la chica.

-Esta bien Anita, gracias

-Ya le he preparado el agua, espero que, que sea de su agrado – Dijo débilmente –Yo me retiro, Katherine vendrá a ayudarle en unos momentos, buenos días señorita -Dijo la muchacha antes de salir. Hermione bostezo otra vez, puso una almohada sobre su cabeza, y se volvió a dormir, 5 minutos después, el ruido de los zapatos sobre el piso de mármol despertó a la castaña

-¡Hermione Granger!-Gritó enérgicamente una mujer de 55 años, vestida en un elegante vestido azul rey -¿Qué no ordene que te levantaras?

-Buenos días su alteza –Saludo con sorna y con una sonrisa –Puedo hacerle un espacio en mis cómodos aposentos.

-¡Merlín Hermione! ¡Es tu cumpleaños, ya deberías estar lista, los invitados llegaran a las 6 y tu estas echa un desastre querida! – Exclamó la duquesa

¡Madame Marie estará aquí en un par de horas con tu vestido y tú no te has aseado!

-Pero si no estoy sucia abuela, mira huéleme –Dijo burlona la castaña

-Hermione compórtate, la mucama ya preparo tu baño, haz me el favor de obedecer –Le dijo mientras sacaba un vestido azul perlado y un corsé de encaje rosa.

-Vas a ponerte esto querida, ya han llegado por lo menos tres docenas de regalos en la sala y algunas flores de tus admiradores, no me sorprendería que hoy tuvieras visitas temprano Hermione.

-Esta bien abuela –Contestó la chica

-Date prisa Hermione –Chilló la duquesa –El parlamento estará aquí temprano con tu padre y quiero que te vean presentable, tengo que hablar contigo de un asunto muy importante

-Si abuela –Dijo la castaña poniéndose de pie

-Y no quiero que andes descalza por tu habitación, no vas a librarte de la fiesta por un resfriado –Advirtió Victoire Grangrer

-Aha

Hermione Granger era la primera nieta de la duquesa de Normandia, de Francia, vivían en Inglaterra desde un atentado en contra de la familia, con el cual desgraciadamente falleció la madre de Hermione, cuando ella tenía tan solo 6 años y su pequeña hermana Rosalie 3, su padre y las 2 niñas vivían con su abuela desde entonces en un hermoso palacio de Londres.

Hermione termino el baño de sales marinas que Katherine, su mucama personal e había preparado y se envolvió en una toalla, para esperar instrucciones de su abuela.

-Señorita Granger, Feliz Cumpleaños –Dijo sonriente una chica de cabello rubio en un sencillo, pero bonito vestido amarillo pálido.

-¡Katie Gracias! Sabes que tu puedes llamarme Hermione –Dijo sonriente

-Pero la duquesa me lo ha prohibido, y yo no quiero problemas con ella –Objetó la chica

-Pero la duquesa no esta aquí, y yo te lo desordeno –Dijo Hermione

-¡Este vestido es muy hermoso! –Exclamo Katherine cambiando de tema –Digno de una señorita tan elegante como usted

-Es muy escotado –Dijo Hermione

-Bueno, su abuela lo trajo de su último viaje a Paris, ¡Esta divino y es lo último en moda!

-Es tuyo Kathe –Dijo Hermione

-No, no podría aceptarlo

-Si, sí puedes

-No señorita Granger, jamás podría aceptar algo así

-No voy a discutirlo, es tuyo y punto

-Pero yo

-Es mi cumpleaños, y tú te lo quedas

-Señorita Hermione

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Es una orden! – Dijo con falso enfado

-¿No tengo otra opción verdad? – Aceptó la chica con una sonrisa

-No

-Bien, ayúdame a ponerme esta cosa y busquemos un vestido –Pidió amablemente

-Para eso estoy –Dijo Anne asintiendo

-¡Ay! No tan apretado – Se quejó Hermione cuando la mucama le ponía el corsé

-Pero Hermione, ya sabes que tu abuela nos ha dicho que…

-SI, si, ya se la duquesa de Normandia tiene amenazados a todos en esta casa –Interrumpió la chica

-Bueno, no es tanto así, pero hay reglas que debemos obedecer

-Como sea, esta bien. ¡AY! –Hermione Granger tenía una pequeña cintura de 56 cm, gracias a los entalladísimos corsés que la duquesa le traía de París.

-Lo siento- Se disculpo la rubia jalando aun mas los cordones del artefacto de tortura

20 minutos después Hermione bajaba las escaleras del palacio con el bonito vestido coral y un lindo peinado alto, sonrió al ver el salón principal inundado de regalos y flores, por su cumpleaños.

-No han dejado de llegar regalos querida, y mañana habrá mas, estoy segura -Dijo Bianca, la dama de compañía de la duquesa – Muchacha lleva los regalos de la señorita a su recamara, con cuidado –Ordeno a la mujer de piel oscura que limpiaba un jarrón dorado.

-En seguida señorita Bianca

-Hermione tengo que arreglar unos asuntos querida, Ginevra Weasley esta esperándote en el salón –Dijo antes de subir por la gran escalera. Hermione caminó apresuradamente y entró al salón principal.

-¡Ginny! –Saludó a una preciosa pelirroja

-¡Hermione! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! – La chica abrazó a Hermione amistosamente, Ginevra Weasley, hija de los barones de Bedforshire era la mejor amiga de Hermione Granger, habían crecido prácticamente juntas –Esto es para ti –Dijo extendiendo una pequeña caja dorada, Hermione la abrió y sonrió al ver unos hermosos pendientes de diamante en forma de copos de nieve

-¡Gracias Ginn, son hermosos!

-Que bueno que te gusten Hermione, cuando los vi, pensé que se verían estupendos en ti

-Los usaré esta noche –Avisó la chica contenta

-Bueno tengo que irme, supongo que tienes mucho que preparar

-Algo así –Dijo con fastidio la castaña

-Te veré en la noche –Dijo Ginny tomando su sombrero y saliendo del salón, Hermione la acompaño a la puerta principal y se despidieron.

Hermione salió a los jardines del palacio y estuvo entreteniéndose un rato observando a los empleados correr de un lado a otro con cosas para la fiesta

-¡Pero que tenemos aquí! – Hermione escuchó las palabras de un hombre y sonrió girando

-¡Papá! – Exclamó Hermione emocionada

-¡Feliz cumpleaños muñequita! – Albert Granger, un hombre de poco mas de 40 años de cabello castaño y sombrero alto abrió los brazos para recibir el abrazo de su hija, la chica escondió la cabeza en el regazo de su padre y el besó cariñosamente su cabello

-¿Qué se siente ser la consentida de esta casa? – Preguntó el duque Albert

- Pensé que la abuela era la consentida aquí – Comentó Hermione divertida

-Jajaja, sabes que no querida – Dijo el hombre rompiendo el abrazo

-Que bueno que lo aclares, por que no ha dejado de gritar en todo el día

-Hermione tu abuela podría estar muda y seguiría gritando – Susurró el hombre

-Jajaja, tienes razón –Rio la castaña

-Bueno princesa, tengo unos asuntos que arreglar con el parlamento, te veré en la tarde – Se despidió besando la mano de su hija, Rosalie llegará en un rato

-¿Rose vendrá? – Preguntó Hermione emocionada

Rosalie era la hermana pequeña de Hermione, había estado en un internado para señoritas desde hacia 3 años en Francia, y solo iba a casa en fechas especiales como navidad, el cumpleaños de la abuela, y ahora también el de Hermione.

La chica siguió observando los preparativos de la fiesta hasta que a las 5 de la tarde su abuela entro a la habitación de Hermione, la chica tenía un libro en las manos y parecía muy concentrada en su lectura.

-Querida, deja eso, tu vestido acaba de llegar y Madame Marie esta aquí, para dejarte mas hermosa –Dijo la duquesa sosteniendo una enorme caja roja en las manos que puso sobre la cama.

-Vamos ábrelo, te encantara -Hermione suspiro y abrió la caja, había un hermoso vestido color borgoña con un profundo escote en la espalda, y zapatillas de cristal swarovsky.

-¡Bonsoir mademoiselle Hermione!–Saludo una mujer de aproximadamente 40 años de cabello pelirrojo en un moño altísimo

-Bonsoir Madame Marie –Respondió la chica

-¡Feliz cumpleaños querida! Cada vez estás más bella cariño - Madame Marie era una gran amiga de Victoire Granger, y la madre de Hermione cuando vivía, era una diseñadora increíble y tenia una cadena de ropa carísima.

-Gracias Madame Marie

-¿Es precioso verdad? –Sonrió la duquesa señalando el vestido – Yo lo diseñe con Marie

-Es exquisito, elegante, sexy, perfecto para Hermione –Animó la mujer, Hermione dudo

-Vamos, niña póntelo, tenemos que dejarte esplendida esta noche –Apresuró Victoire Granger

-No se abuela, es muy escotado

-¿Escotado? Un vestido nunca esta demasiado escotado Hermione – Una preciosa adolescente rubia entraba en la habitación con un vestido en escote palabra de honor y el cabello en una trenza larguísima.

-¡Rosalie! – Chilló Hermione abrazando a su pequeña hermana de 16 años -¡Estas bellísima!

-¡Y tu! Mírate, te pareces a mamá en las fotos, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! – Rosalie Granger abrazó nuevamente a su hermana mayor

-No dejes que la abuela te vuelva a llevar a esa escuela nunca más, te eche de menos – Las chichas se tomaron de las manos y sonrieron

-Si si, Rosalie luego saludas a tu abuela, y a Madame Marie que hace que tu guardarropas sea la envidia de todas en ese colegio.

-Hermione ven acá te pondrás este vestido y vas a verte divina, aprovecha tu juventud querida, nunca serás más bella ni más delgada, estás en los mejores años de la vida –Dijo con melancolía la duquesa – Y tu Rosalie no te salvas, tu vestido ya esta en tu cuarto, pero ve a saludar antes a tu padre – Rosalie dio unos saltitos y aplaudió antes abrazar y de besar a la duquesa y salir casi corriendo del lugar.

Madame Marie vistió y peino a la castaña, dejó sus bucles en una cascada y maquillo un poco a la chica.

-Hermione quiero darte mi regalo –Anuncio la duquesa un par de horas después, con una caja azul marino en las manos, la abrió y saco una preciosa tiara de diamantes en forma de gotas y flores.

-Abuela – Hermione estaba gratamente sorprendida –Gracias, ¡Es hermosa! -Exclamó

-422 carats, 1300 diamantes, fue diseñada para mi madre, después fue mía, y ahora querida es tuya, pórtala con elegancia y sofisticación. Ya eres toda una mujer mi niña- Victoire soltó un par de lagrimas

-¡Oh abuela! –Hermione la abrazó y la duquesa correspondió llorando un poco más.

-Vamos es hora de que deslumbres a nuestros invitados–Dijo la duquesa deshaciendo el abrazo. La duquesa salió de la habitación seguida de Hermione, ella respiro hondo y comenzó a descender por las escaleras del salón principal. Todos los caballeros voltearon a verla, estaba espectacularmente bella, algunas damas comenzaron a criticarla mientras otras sonreían falsamente.

-Me permite este baile señorita –Un chico de ojos impactantes ojos verdes y cabello negro extendió una mano para la castaña

-¡Harry! –Exclamó ella abrazando

-Estas fabulosa Hermione –Dijo el cuando se separaron

-Gracias, me siento avergonzada – Hermione se sonrojó violentamente

-No lo estés, hoy es tu día, estás más bella que nunca, todos tienen la mirada en ti

-Gracias Harry –Dijo ella con una sonrisa

Harry Potter era el apuesto hijo de un muy muy rico comerciante Ingles.

-¡Hermione! Feliz cumpleaños –Le saludo Ginny Weasley, en un hermoso vestido de terciopelo verde y su largo cabello pelirrojo suelto y rizado

-Ginny estás preciosa

-Tu también amiga, te ves divina ¡Oh tu vestido es increíble! –Hermione sonrió ante la mirada de todos, saludó a muchas personas desconocidas y platicó con algunos amigos de la familia

-¿Dónde está Ronald? - Preguntó Hermione, buscando al susodicho por el lugar.

-No lo se, debe estar por ahí, no quiso enseñarme tu regalo, pero ¿Sabes quién no deja de verte? –Comentó Ginny con ojos brillantes

-¿Quien?

-Draco Malfoy el archiduque de Cambridge acaba de llegar de Italia , es muy atractivo - Explicó Ginny en tono de chisme.

- Puede ser, nunca me cayó muy bien –Opinó Hermione con indiferencia

-No lo conoces Hermione –Apuntó Ginny

-Pero me han hablado de el –Explicó la castaña

-¡Ginevra estas divina! Y Harry que guapo estas – La duquesa saludó a Ginny Weasley con un beso en cada mejilla y Harry Potter besó su mano elegantemente.

-Gracias Victoire – Dijo Harry - Y tu esplendida, cualquiera diría que eres la madre de Hermione y no la abuela.

-Oh basta Harry, harás que me sonroje - Dijo Victoire batiendo las pestañas.

-Querida me llevare a mi nieta unos minutos, Hermione tengo que presentarte a alguien –Anunció

-Abuela no he visto a Rose, ¿Sabes donde está? – Hermione siguió a la duquesa hasta llegar a una de las enormes puertas del salón

-Hermione el es el archiduque de Cambridge Draco Malfoy –Presentó la mujer, sin contestar la pregunta de la castaña.

-Un placer Hermione –El chico besó la mano de la castaña sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-El placer es mío señor Malfoy – La chica se sonrojó

-Bien, ¿Por qué no van a bailar? –Picó Victoire, Draco asintió

-¿Me concedes esta pieza Hermione? –Dijo haciendo una reverencia, Hermione miró a su abuela pidiendo ayuda y ella solo sonrió

-No hagas esperar a nuestro invitado cariño –Dijo alejándose de los jóvenes

Draco guió a la chica hasta la pista y la tomó de la cintura, Hermione se sonrojó violentamente y se dejó guiar por el apuesto caballero, Draco Malfoy, solo hablaba de lo importante que era su familia, lo interesante que era Italia, y lo hermosa que era su compañera de baile, Hermione se fastidio después de algunos halagos y comentarios banales, definitivamente ese chico le caía muy mal, espero a que se acabara la pieza y se excuso diciendo que se sentía mareada.

-Te acompaño a sentarte – El chico detuvo el vals y sin soltar la cintura de la chica la guio hacia una mesa

-Estoy bien gracias, solo quiero un poco de aire – Dijo soltándose del agarre, y alejándose, hacia su pequeña hermana frente al balcón, rodeada de figuras masculinas, entre ellos Ronald Weasley.

** oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione se arregló la falda del vestido y apuró el paso hacia su hermanita y los demás chicos, sintió un poco de celos, Rosalie siempre era el centro de atención, pero hoy era su cumpleaños, no le molestaba el que estuviera rodeada de chicos, generalmente así pasaba en todas las fiestas, pero ahora Ronald Weasley estaba entre ellos, el chico pelirrojo, hermano mayor de su mejor amiga Ginny, Hermione estaba enamorada del chico desde que tenia 10 años. Y ella estaba segura de que el pelirrojo sentía algo por ella, Ginny siempre los molestaba con eso y la baronesa de Bedforshire no perdía oportunidad para decirle lo bonitos que serían sus hijos.

-¡Hermione! ¿A dónde vas? - Llamó Victoire Granger cuando la vio caminar con tanto apuro - Oh abuela, a saludar a Ronald, la chica siguió su camino y Victoire la jaló discretamente de un brazo - ¿Por que has dejado solo al joven Malfoy Hermione?

-¿Ah? - Hermione no quiso entender de que le hablaba su abuela y trató de seguir su camino

-¡Draco Malfoy! Lo dejaste solo en medio de la pista Hermione - Murmuró Victoire deteniéndola, para arreglarle uno de los bucles

-Oh, yo es que bueno, quería ir con Rosalie, apenas le he visto hoy.

-Ya tendrás tiempo de verla, te lo aseguro, ahora querida ¿Por qué no le enseñas los jardines a Draco Malfoy?

-Abuela debo contarle a Rosalie un par de cosas sobre... - Empezó Hermione para zafarse del molesto rubio.

-Ya tendrán mucho tiempo para ponerse al día, tu hermana estará una larga temporada por aquí, así que ahora ve y enséñale los jardines Hermione.

-¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en que pase tiempo con ese chico abuela? ¿Están haciendo algún negocio con los Malfoy?

-Algo así querida, después te explico bien, haz caso - Insistió la duquesa

-Ok - Hermione bufó y a regañadientes obedeció a la duquesa, observó una vez más a la figura de su hermana, que ahora estaba acompañada de 2 caballeros más, y rodando los ojos cruzó el salón, hasta llegar al lado de Draco Malfoy que entablaba una conversación con un par de chicas de cabello negro

-Hermione - Exclamó el rubio con una sonrisa cuando vio aproximarse a la chica - Ellas son Astoria y Daphne Greengrass

-Señoritas, Hermione Granger la festejada - Presentó Draco a la castaña

-Feliz cumpleaños Hermione, es un placer conocerte, soy Daphne Greengrass, me parece que tu padre tiene algún negocio con el mio, te preguntaras por que hay desconocidos en tu fiesta de cumpleaños, supongo - Sonrió una de las chicas

- Gracias, el placer es mio, si bueno, hay bastantes personas que no conozco - Hermione sonrió falsamente

-Tu vestido es muy lindo, me parece haber visto uno igual en la boutique cerca de la mansión - Comentó la otra chica, batiendo las pestañas

-No creo que sea posible, Madame Marie lo diseñó para hoy - Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

-Es un lindo vestido - Comentó Draco observando detalladamente el vestido color borgoña de la castaña.

- Astoria acompáñame a saludar a Harry - Pidió amablemente Daphne a su hermana, quien se dejo arrastrar y la siguió.

-Eh Señor Malfoy yo em - Comenzó Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior, una vez que estuvieron solos

-¿Todo bien Hermione? ¿Tomaste suficiente aire? - Preguntó acercándose más a ella.

-Eh, si , bueno, en realidad Señor Malfoy, yo... - Hermione tomó aire y jugueteo con sus manos.

-Te has dado cuenta de lo increíblemente guapo que soy, y del grave error que cometiste al dejarme solo en un baile lleno de chicas, me viste con las Greengrass y te has puesto celosa, ahora vienes a reparar tu error, lo entiendo Hermione, no todos los días ves a un Malfoy , pero tienes suerte, porque es tu cumpleaños, y te perdonaré tu desplante de hace rato - Soltó Draco con una arrogante sonrisa, Hermione se mordió la lengua antes de contestarle con algún comentario mordaz que bajara su ego, y sonrió.

- Yo - Comenzó la chica -Esperaba que me acompañara a los jardines, señor Malfoy - Soltó jugando con sus manos

-Lo que sea por la cumpleañera, y puedes llamarme Draco - Dijo el chico, guiando a la chica al jardín, tocando ligeramente su cintura, Hermione pestañeo un par de veces y respiró. ¿Ni en su cumpleaños podía hacer lo que ella quisiera?

- Es un jardín muy bonito Hermione, supongo que hay influencia tuya - Comentó Draco cortando una flor -Permíteme cortar un tulipán, para una flor tan bella como tú.

-Gracias señor Malfoy, pero debo decirle que mis flores favoritas son las peonias, es una lastima que no se den bien en estos lugares - Comentó tomando el tulipán que el chico le dio.

-Si, una lástima, apuesto a que te gustaría el jardín de Malfoy Manor, esta la entrada al bosque, si te adentras lo suficiente hay un claro, donde hay un lago y una pequeña cabaña, más al fondo, se ven las montañas. Dicen que hay seres mitológicos ahí, pero son solo cuentos de niños, en mi opinión, no hay nada como explorar otras ciudades, ahí es donde está la verdadera magía, y el mar, ¿Has viajado en barco Hermione? -Preguntó Draco

- Un par de veces, Tal vez por que no lo desea señor Malfoy - Comentó Hermione

- ¿Cómo dices?

-Qué no ha visto esas criaturas, por que no lo desea lo suficiente para verles - Repitió la chica

-No Hermione, me llamaste señor Malfoy, ya te dije que puedes llamarme Draco

-Esta bien, señor Malfoy - Dijo la chica con una sonrisa - ¿Sabe estoy algo cansada, por qué no vamos al salón y le presento a mi hermana menor Rosalie?Estará encantada de conocerlo - Hermione no encontraba la manera de zafarse del chico.

Hermione caminó hacia de nuevo hacia el salón y casi corrió hasta el balconcito donde su hermana seguía rodeada de chicos, y un par de chicas.

-¡Hermione! - Exclamó la rubia apenas la vio - ¿No nos presentas a tu amigo? -Sonrió coqueta

-Rose, el es Draco Malfoy, Señor Malfoy, mi hermana Rosalie

-Un placer señorita - Draco besó la mano de la rubia y ella batió sus largas pestañas

-El placer es mio señor Malfoy, tengo entendido que acaba de regresar de Italia ¿Por qué no nos cuenta, supongo que es una ciudad muy interesante? - Preguntó con ojos brillantes

-Mione feliz cumpleaños - Ronald abrazó a la castaña y ella devolvió el abrazo feliz

-¡Gracias Ronald! - Dijo cuando el pelirrojo la soltó y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Traje algo para ti - Dijo sacando una cajita de su traje

-¡Ron no era necesario! - Exclamó la chica sonriendo

-Claro que si, ábrela Hermione - Dijo tendiendo la cajita, Hermione la abrió y sonrió al ver una esfera de cristal con un tulipán adentro

-¡Ron es precioso! Gracias - Exclamó Hermione riendo

-Que bueno que te guste, ah casi lo olvido - Sacó otra cajita y la abrió para tomar su mano y colocarle una bonita pulsera de rubies

-¡Ron, wow , yo! - Comenzó ella

-Te gustó y te queda perfecta, vamos a bailar Mione - Le dijo tomando a la chica de la cintura, bajo la atenta mirada de Draco Malfoy y Rosalie Granger.

* * *

Gracias por leer (: Espero que les haya gustado, solo es el Prólogo, será un fic largo, y actualizaré lo antes posible.

Dejen muchos **Reviews** y actualizo antes !

Un beso

**Lety**


	2. Chapter 2 Propuestas

**Hola!**

¿Qué les parece la historia? ¿Les gusta?

Debo decirles que algunas veces habrá capítulos fuertes, es un fic más maduro y diferente que Pequeña Malfoy, También será más largo! Espero que les guste.

Muchas gracias x sus reviews niñas, por Pequeña Malfoy y ahora este fic, me animan a seguir, moonlight10060 , AbytutisCM , Serena Princesita Hale , y KANAME, BIENVENIDA!

DEJEN REVIEWS!

* * *

**Cap 2. Propuestas **

Hermione bailó toda la noche con el pelirrojo, cuando estuvo cansada fueron por algo de tomar y Hermione se sintió mareada después de la tercera copa de champagne, Ronald insistió en que necesitaba descansar un poco y lograron pasar desapercibidos hasta el salón de té de la duquesa

-Hermione - Comenzó Ronald aproximándose a la chica

-¿Dime? - Hermione mordió nerviosamente su labio inferior y Ronald avanzó más hacia ella tomándole las manos

-Hermione, te conozco desde hace más de 15 años -Dijo el chico acariciando una mejilla de la castaña

-Eres una gran amiga Hermione, y la chica más linda que conozco

-Ron ... - Comenzó ella

- Hermione yo quiero que, bueno que seamos más que amigos , ¿Aceptarías que te cortejara? ¿Quisieras ser mi novia Hermione? - Soltó el chico de pronto, Hermione pestañeó

-¡Ron, me encantaría! -Soltó ella, Ron le acarició la pecosa nariz antes de tomarla por la nuca y besarla lentamente en los labios, Hermione cerró los ojos y respondió el beso con timidez, fue un beso dulce, inocente, no era el primero de Hermione, ese había sido robado a los 16 años, por un viejo amigo de la infancia. Pero Ron era el chico por el cuál Hermione quería ser besada para toda la vida. Sonrió y detuvo el beso, Ron pegó su frente a la de la chica

-Mañana hablaré con tu abuela y tu padre - Dijo el pelirrojo antes de besarla nuevamente, ella asintió con la cabeza y correspondió, entrelazando sus brazos en el cuello de Ronald, estuvieron así un par de minutos más hasta que Hermione lo apartó.

-"La duquesa" va a preocuparse y mandara buscarme - Dijo Hermione haciendo una mueca, Ron asintió y la volvió a besar, antes de salir de la habitación y separarse.

Hermione tuvo que soportar más felicitaciones falsas, aburridos bailes y brindis en su honor. la fiesta terminó después de las 3 de la mañana y Rosalie subió a la habitación de Hermione para ponerse al día.

-¿A dónde te fuiste con Ronald Weasley Hermione? - Le preguntó la rubia una vez que estuvieron las 2 en pijama

-Rose, ¡Ron quiere cortejarme! -Comentó la chica sonriendo

-¿Qué? ¡Pero, apenas cumpliste 18 y la abuela no ... - Comenzó la chica con exaltación

-¡Si lo se! Pero me beso, bailamos y me llevó al salón de té, y me pidió ser su novia, por la mañana hablará con nuestro padre y la duquesa, y nos besamos Rose, fue tan lindo - Soltó la castaña con un suspiro

-Pero Hermione, la abuela habló de querer comprometerte con Draco Malfoy, y bueno es más rico que los Weasley, hasta donde se, económicamente no están muy bien - Comentó Rosalie jugando con sus dorados rizos

-La duquesa jamás me obligaría a casarme con alguien a quien no amo, además, tu haces mejor pareja con él, también los vi platicando - Acusó la chica con mirada suspicaz

-Si platiqué con él, y es muy guapo y rico, pero no es mi tipo

-¿Tu tipo? -Preguntó Hermione

-No Hermione, yo necesito a alguien que me alabe, cumpla todos mis caprichos y de la vida por mi, ah y me diga lo hermosa que soy cada día, y no me ponga límites para nada, y ese chico es del tipo que quiere que le digas lo guapo que es y estés siempre dispuesta para él.

-Tu quieres un subdito, casi un esclavo

-Si - Se burló Rose rodando los ojos - Entendiste bien, Hermione

-Pues no creo que encuentres un chico así Rose, no uno guapo - Aseguró Hermione guardando sus regalos

-Mira lo que me dio Ron - Presumió Hermione a su hermana la esfera con el tulipán

-Hermione. ni siquiera te gustan los tulipanes - Dijo Rose con el ceño fruncido

-Pero me la dio Ronald - Defendió la chica sacando la lengua infantilmente , Rose rodó los ojos y se cubrió con las sabanas

-Buenas noches Hermione, hablar con tantos chicos me dejó muy agotada - Dijo la rubia

-No tenias que hacerlo, no era tu fiesta - Dijo la castaña en tono de broma

-Pues tu no los estabas atendiendo muy bien hermanita - Dijo resoplando, antes de levantarse y tomar su bata de dormir

-¿A dónde vas? -Preguntó Hermione cuando la chica se marchaba de la habitación

-A mi habitación, tu pareces estar muy ocupada con tus regalos, y me molesta la luz - Dijo con fastidio, Hermione la ignoró y siguió abriendo cartas y cajas, hasta que acabó con el último paquete y se quedó dormida.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Rosalie aventaba todo lo que encontraba en su habitación, dio vueltas alrededor de esta y se jaló los rizos, resoplando, ella tenía que casarse con Ronald Weasley, ella, la que lo había besando en las últimas navidades gracias al vino español que llevaron los barones, el sería un excelente marido que le permitiria hacer y deshacer a su antojo, a ella, no su santurrona hermana, además de que por el contrario como Hermione y la duquesa pensaba, no estaban pasando por problemas económicos, sino que había invertido una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero en America del Norte, y rendiría frutos en un par de meses.

Pero eso no se quedaría así.

**oOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¡Hermione, Hermione despierta! –Ordenó Victoire Granger mientras una mucama corría las ventanas de la habitación de la chica, Hermione se movió y se sentó en la cama confundida

-Abuela es muy temprano –Refunfuño tapándose la cara con las almohadas

–Niña despierta! –Gritó Victoire –Hermione tengo que informarte, que ya arregle la fecha para tu compromiso

-¿Ronald habló contigo? - Hermione se levantó de golpe

-¿Ronald? - Inquirió la duquesa confundida, -Estás equivocada Hermione, Draco Malfoy pidió tu mano anoche

-¿Qué? -Gritó la castaña

-Si querida, anoche mientras bailaban, Narcissa y yo creemos que es lo mejor para nuestras familias y Lucius estuvo de acuerdo.

-No abuela, anoche Ron Weasley me pidió ser su novia, dijo que vendría hoy a platicar contigo -Explicó la chica negando con la cabeza

-Esta arreglado Hermione , además el parlamente le pidió a tu padre buscarte un esposo

-Ronald Weasley - Dijo la chica con una sonrisa

-Hermione, ya esta establecido, tienes que estar casada antes de que cumplas 19 años, y será con Draco Malfoy, es un archiduque, es millonario, y los Weasley no están muy bien económicamente, y nosotros tampoco lo estaremos si las cosas no salen bien con el negocio que acaba de cerrar tu padre -Dijo con voz dura Victoire Granger

-Pero tenemos la fortuna que dejó mi abuelo, ya tengo 18, puedo reclamarla al parlamento

-No puedes tocar ese dinero hasta que no te cases, y Ronald Weasley no esta a discusión

-Quiero casarme con Ron, no amo a Draco Malfoy - Dijo la chica decidida

-El amor viene después Hermione, tu abuelo y yo fuimos muy felices, y nuestro matrimonio fue arreglado, tus padres también lo fueron. - Explicó la duquesa

-Si pero yo ni siquiera conozco bien a Draco Malfoy, y ya siento que le odio - Hermione buscaba excusas dando vueltas en la habitación

-Pero si no lo conoces no puedes odiarlo, además Narcissa y tu madre eran muy amigas, siempre hablaron sobre lo bueno que sería casar a sus hijos.

-Abuela es arrogante, petulante, grosero y muy vanidoso , no creo que mi madre hubiera querido a alguien así para mí. -Argumentó con el ceño fruncido.

- Es un hombre guapo, caballero, con mucha clase, un gran título y muy rico , tu madre seguramente desea eso para ti , Hermione ni siquiera podremos pagar el colegio de Rosalie este año. ¿De verdad quieres esto para tu hermana? - Preguntó con aflicción la mujer -¡Y tu padre, tendremos que vender nuestras propiedades si el negocio no sale como lo desea.

-Abuela, ¿Por qué no lo dijeron antes? Hubiéramos encontrado la manera de solucionar las cosas - Hermione se detuvo frente a la ventana, observando la esfera.

-Porque tu padre pensó que podría resolverlo, invirtió mucho dinero en metales, los Weasley también, es por eso que no puedes casarte con él.

-Pero abuela, no quiero casarme con Draco Malfoy , ni siquiera lo aguanto.

-No lo conoces aun querida, yo tampoco quería casarme con tu abuelo, y fui muy feliz con él, tuvimos 3 hijos, tu tia Maggie esta felizmente casada en Grecia, con un rico comerciante y Amelie es una delfina en Bulgaria y ya lo sabes

-¡Pero nosotros no somos compatibles! -Argumentó

- Todos los hombres y mujeres son compatibles - Contraatacó la duquesa.

-¡Abuela por favor, no puedes hacerme esto! - Chilló

-Hermione, ya esta echo, Los Malfoy vendrán a cenar para que se conozcan más y tu vas a comportarte como te eh educado

-¡Abuela no quiero! – Dijo decidida

-Pues mejor que quieras, por que no tengo ganas de pelear contigo, ya estoy vieja para esto, pero lo haré si tengo que asegurarme de que tu compromiso se efectúe

-¡Mi padre no va a dejarte! -

-Tu padre enfermará si las cosas no funcionan Hermione, no quieres eso en tu conciencia niña, voy a dejarte para que te arregles

Victoire salió de la habitación, y Hermione comenzó a llorar ignorando la bandeja de comida en su mesita de noche, lloró un par de horas hasta que Anne entró a animarla y Hermione sacó el pantalón y la camisa de jinete que guardaba en el último cajón de la cómoda junto a su cama, tomó un sombrero y pidió a Anne que la cubriera para poder ir a montar sin ser vista, contra toda regla, Hermione Granger utilizaba pantalones para montar, y lo hacía al estilo de los hombres, jamás le había gustado montar sentada sobre el animal con un vestido, y las pocas veces que lo había hecho, había dado paso a comentarios y habladurías, vestida como un jinete, pasaba desapercibida siempre. Fue a las caballerizas del palacio y se cambió, acarició a su corcel negro, se subió sin dificultad a él y tiró las riendas del animal, quien galopó a gran velocidad.

Hermione Granger vivía en el condado de Berkshire, cerca del castillo de Windsor, donde su abuela pasaba largas horas platicando con la reina Charlotte, Victoire Granger había insinuado varias veces a Hermione lo feliz que la haría que su nieta se casara con el principe Octavio o Alfredo, hijos del rey George y la reina Charlotte, que aunque no tenían un buen lugar en la línea de sucesión al trono, eran principes, y las comodidades, privilegios y compromisos sociales de una princesa, eran lo mejor del mundo, sin tener todas las responsabilidades de ser reyes.

Hermione salió de los terrenos del palacio y se adentró en Eton, un pequeño pueblo de Berkshire, también había un internado para estudiantes, nunca entendió por que su abuela no las quiso meter ahí en lugar de mandarlas a Francia, con el único pretexto de que su madre, e incluso la misma duquesa, habían estudiado en ese colegio.

Cabalgó un cuarto de hora y estuvo cerca de la plaza principal de Eton, donde se estaba llevando una venta de esclavos, la chica frunció el ceño y se acercó sin ser vista, sentía mucha pena por esa gente, pensaba que todos los seres humanos son iguales, sin importar estatus social, títulos, físico y mucho menos por el color, los esclavos estaban en carrozas, con las manos esposadas, y cadenas en los pies, la ropa rota y la piel sucia. Había algunos niños y mujeres de color que lloraban y gritaban, otros, generalmente hombres, ya estaban resignados y aguantaban su cruel destino.

Un hombre gordo con un sombrero ridículo los jalaba de las cadenas para que se apuraran a llegar a la tarima, otro más delgado, y más bajo, con ropa muy elegante, pedía libras por ellos.

Hermione se sintió impotente, sabía que era imposible hacer algo por ellos, pero sentía más rabia por los compradores, ricos señores que buscaban servidumbre barata, para mandar y maltratar a sus anchas, y las señoras de sociedad, presumían tener más esclavos y damas de compañía que sus amigas.

Hermione vió a Madame Amelie casi hasta el frente, examinando a las chicas más jovenes, Amelie tenía una casa de citas, la más concurrida de Windsor, hasta su padre y el rey iban, y todos sabían que la mayoría de las chicas las compraba, así toda la ganancia era para ella, y ellas jamas podrían salir del lugar, por que le pertenecían, aunque todas ellas preferían estar en el burdel, había comida caliente, ropa limpia y bonita, algunos lujos, nada de quehaceres y todo eso, por el bajo precio de dejar usar su cuerpo, y una vez que envejecían, Amelie las dejaba ir sin más, todas preferían eso a ser esclavas maltratadas de por vida.

Algunas chicas se iban antes, pero esas no eran esclavas, algunas mujeres venían de otros lugares, y al no tener dinero, recurrían a la casa de citas, Hermione apretó los dientes cuando vio a Draco Malfoy, que pujaba por un pobre hombre de color, como si fuese un cuadro valioso, Hermione resopló molesta por la clase de personas con las que tenía que convivir, y se alejó del lugar, cabalgó hacia el río, y se adentró en el bosque, hasta que comenzó a oscurecerse y recordó la cena, cabalgó rápidamente y casi cae, logró retomar el equilibrio pero no se salvó de torcerse un tobillo. Llegó a su casa, sin saber que Draco Malfoy también logró distinguir al jinete de tan bonito caballo.

Hermione llegó al palacio enojada, con una torcedura y dolor en la pierna derecha, se bajó del animal con mucho esfuerzo y le pidió a un peón que lo guardara, entró por las cocinas lentamente y se dirigió en silencio hasta su cuarto, donde Anne la esperaba mordiéndose las uñas con miedo de que la duquesa entrara y no encontrara a la chica, le preparó el baño y ayudó a Hermione a escoger su ropa, mientras traía algunas vendas y remedios para el dolor ,le ayudó a vestirse y arreglarse para la cena.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione bajó a cenar con expresión seria, después de que la duquesa mando llamarla por cuarta vez, entró al salón lentamente, y aun con dolor, Rose estaba sentada junto a su padre, estaba preciosa en un vestido rojo con encaje y pedrería, tenía un escote muy profundo, los labios rojos y muchas joyas, Draco Malfoy estaba junto a Victoire, Hermione sintió su pesada mirada sobre ella, y se apuró más, pero el chico observó que cojeaba ligeramente, no le quitó los ojos de encima, hasta que hubo bajado, Hermione se sintió menos en el vestido amarillo que había decidido usar, y su pálido color rosado de los labios, pero decidió que no le importaba, ya que a ella no le importaba que la compararan con su hermana, y menos quería impresionar a Draco Malfoy.

-Buenas noches - Saludó secamente a los invitados, mientras se dirigía a su lugar.

-Buenas noches querida toma asiento - Dijo su padre

-¿Cómo estás Hermione? -Saludó Lucius Malfoy en tono serio y Narcissa sonrió levemente , Hermione miró a Draco y notó el gran parecido, jamás hubiera entendido que su madre fuera amiga de una mujer como la señora Malfoy, tan fría y soberbia.

Draco Malfoy se levantó de su asiento y le ayudó a sentarse, ella lo miró feo y el hizo un amago de sonrisa. Sintió la mirada de su abuela, y sonrío falsamente.

Una sirvienta trajo la cena y sirvió a los invitados.

-Hermione, pude notar que cojeabas ¿Acaso sigues cansada de bailar toda la noche? ¿Te pisaron los invitados hermanita? - Preguntó Rose con falso interés.

-Si un poco, bailar no es lo mio - Comentó ella tomando un poco de agua

-Pero que dices Hermione, eres una excelente bailarina - Objetó la duquesa

-¿Es eso, o tuviste algún accidente Hermione? -Preguntó Draco sin quitarle la mirada de encima

-Estoy bien gracias - Dijo ella secamente

Hablaron de negocios, religión y algunos otros temas importantes para ellos, el postre transcurrió en temas más banales y algunos chismes,

Rose comentó sobre Francia en estos días, que estaba pensando en no regresar al colegio y quedarse en Eton si la abuela lo permitía, de la visita de los barones por la mañana- Hermione casi tira el vino cuando escuchó que la duquesa se excusó para no recibirlos. Hasta que estuvieron en el living y Lucius comenzó con lo que más aterraba a Hermione.

-Tenemos años de conocernos Victoire, y Albert, hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero esta visita es muy importante, alguna vez hablamos de que nuestros hijos se casarían y criaríamos a nuestros nietos juntos, y hoy a llegado ese día. En nombre de mi hijo Draco, Albert te pido la mano de tu preciosa hija Hermione.

Hermione se quedó perpleja, Albert sonrió, Rose quedó muy quieta y Victoire casi da un saltito.

-Hermione, ¿Te casarías conmigo? - Preguntó Draco Malfoy arrodillado, con un precioso anillo en la mano, Hermione parpadeó observando al chico en esa posición, ni siquiera supo en que momento, Draco se había acercado tanto a ella y había tomado su mano.

-Yo... - Hermione tragó en seco y abrió un par de veces la boca sin saber como contestar.

* * *

**Gracias por leer!**

**¿Dirá que sí? Hermione no va a ceder tan fácil, menos después de lo que vio hoy.**

**Los primeros capitulos son cortos, así actualizo antes, y prometo más capítulos largos, **

**Si les gustó dejenme REVIEWS, si no también! para decirme lo malo que es!**

**Un beso**

**Lety**


	3. Chapter 3 NO

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la hermosisima, grandiosa, mejor escritora del mundo J.K Rowling, todos, menos Draco Malfoy.

Leaan (:

* * *

**Cap. 3 NO**

Hermione estaba perpleja, tragó en seco, pestañeó , abrió la boca, y miró alrededor buscando ayuda en su familia; no podía ser la única que pensara que esto estaba retorcidamente mal.

Pero todos y cada uno los presentes de la sala parecían estar de acuerdo, su abuela tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, estaba orgullosa de su nieta, Hermione no recordaba una sonrisa igual en la duquesa, su padre también sonreía, Hermione intuía que estaba preocupado, o eso es lo que quería creer, Rosalie la miraba con recelo, y cuando la castaña la miro con los ojos muy abiertos, pidiendo ayuda, ella giró la cara elegantemente hacia la puerta del salón, los señores Malfoy eran otra cosa, Lucius Malfoy la veía como bicho raro, como si no fuese suficiente para su único hijo, Narcissa observaba la decoración del lugar con la nariz arrugada, como si fuera más importante que el compromiso de su mimado hijito, seguramente saldría criticando el gusto de la duquesa y la decoración del palacio, guardando todos los detalles para en su próxima reunión de sociedad.

¿Esas personas serían su familia? ¡Por supuesto que no!

Hermione volvió a ver a su padre, aun sonreía como dándole ánimos, el la apoyaría sin duda. ¡Tenía que apoyarla!

-Yo ... - Miró nuevamente a Draco Malfoy, arrodillado frente a ella, tomando una de sus manos, con un costosísimo anillo en la otra, era una esmeralda preciosa, rodeada de pequeños diamantes, seguramente había estado en su familia por mucho tiempo, era una lástima que fuera tan bonito, el archiduque sonreía, Hermione observó que no era feo, Ginny tenía razón, era muy guapo, seguramente sería un golpe muy fuerte para su ego, pero se lo agradecería al final, además para todo había una primera vez ¿No es así? Hermione tomó aire antes de responder.

-Lo siento, no puedo - Dijo apartando su mano del chico. Draco Malfoy la miró fijamente unos segundos, sin comprender , Rosalie abrió mucho los ojos, no esperaba que Hermione desobedeciera de esa manera.

Los señores Malfoy la miraron con enojo e indignación, su padre había dejado de sonreír, y su abuela, se había puesto tan pálida que Hermione podría jurar que había visto un fantasma, uno grande.

-¿Cómo? -Preguntó Draco Malfoy aun de rodillas, sus ojos como rendijas de metal ardiente, Hermione sintió miedo, sentía la mirada del chico perforándola, grabando su rostro, prometiendo que sería la última vez que sonreiría, jurando que se arrepentiría y ella casi lo hizo, pero el daño estaba echo.

-No puedo casarme contigo Draco Malgoy - Dijo determinante - Apenas le conozco, no nos amamos, y no tenemos nada en común, no dudo que encuentre una linda chica que lo ame, y a quien ame muy pronto, pero no seré yo, somos como polos opuestos -Soltó a la atónita audiencia. "_Y amo a Ronald Weasley_" Quería gritar.

-Les ofresco una disculpa señores Malfoy, pero no puedo hacerlo, lo lamento - Dijo antes de prácticamente correr a su habitación. ¿La abuela y su padre arreglaron su compromiso no? Pues que se las arreglaran ellos también, ella no participaría en esta aberración.

-¡Hermione! -Chilló su abuela tratando de detenerla. -¡Ven acá en este momento! -Gritó la duquesa antes de ponerse más pálida. Ella no se quedó a ver como se desmayaba, frente a una muy disgustada Narcissa, un indignado Lucius y un vengativo Draco.

-Creo que ustedes tienen muchas cosas que arreglar - Dijo Lucius Malfoy dirigiéndose hacia la puerta principal

-¡Esto es una insolencia! ¿Cómo se atreve esa chiquilla a semejante desplante? ¡Obviamente si mi querida Jane estuviera aquí, las habría educado correctamente! Será mejor que Rosalie regrese a ese colegio en Francia, antes de que siga los pasos de su desobediente hermana, ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Cómo se atreve a insultar a mi Draco de esa manera?

-¡Esto no se va a quedar así! - Gruñó Draco antes de salir echo una furia.

Albert Granger, estaba más preocupado por su madre que por las palabras de Narcissa, ni siquiera vio cuando la mujer cruzaba la puerta atrás de su "hijito" fuera del palacio.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione tenía miedo, mucho miedo por lo que acababa de hacer, había estado muy mal, era una falta imperdonable, tenía suerte si la duquesa no la mandaba al exilio, iba a extrañar su bonita cama con dosel, y la vista al precioso jardín de su ventana, también los baños de agua caliente y sales españolas, pero valía la pena, se sentía liberada, tal vez si se fugaba antes Ronald se iría con ella, lejos de los mandatos del parlamento Francés y Británico.

Italia era un buen lugar, por lo que había escuchado de Draco Malfoy, sabía un poco del idioma, o podría huir a Bélgica, Francia estaba totalmente descartado, aunque podría pedir trabajo de institutriz en algún colegio, o meterse a algún convento, por que otra cosa, no sabía hacer.

Hermione pensó rápidamente sus opciones antes de que el ruido de la puerta la sacara de sus pensamientos

-¿Pero en que demonios estabas pensando ? ¿Intentabas matarme de un disgusto? - Victoire Granger entró gritando a la habitación de la chica, con ojos furiosos y la boca apretada. Hermione se levantó de la cama de un salto y la encaró.

-¿Cómo es posible que nos humillaras de esa manera? ¡Me has decepcionado Hermione Granger! ¡Creí que había echo un buen trabajo contigo, creí que serías una hija modelo, una digna heredera de esta familia, Rosalie habría sido una mejor opción! ¡Narcissa Malfoy va a hablar, y el pobre Draco! ¿Te imaginas cómo estaría esta sociedad si dejáramos que nuestros hijos hicieran y deshicieran a su antojo? - Terminó con furia

-Seguramente serían más felices - Se atrevió a decir en voz baja

-¡Eres de lo peor Hermione! ¿En qué hemos fallado? ¡Te hemos dado todo, todo a manos llenas, y tu preferirías casarte con un gitano, antes que con un archiduque, es por tu bien y el de la familia! ¡Ya te explique por que se efectuará este matrimonio, y no me importa si quieres o no, vas a casarte con Draco Malfoy, así tenga que ponerte bajo llave hasta que aceptes! - Terminó aventando los libros que tenía Hermione en la cama.

-¡No voy a casarme con el abuela, entiéndelo! ¡No lo aguanto, puedes buscarme a otro marido, pero no me casaré con Draco Malfoy! - Chilló desesperada

-¡Vas a casarte con él y no está a discusión, hablaré con Narcissa y arreglaré las cosas, Draco va a cortejarte y tú vas a dejarte, después volverá a pedirte matrimonio y vas a aceptar de buena gana Hermione! Y voy a quitarte esos libros, seguramente es lo que te ha echo tan rebelde, te hemos dado tanta libertad - Gritó la duquesa una vez más.

-¡No vas a obligarme! - Retó Hermione en un gesto infantil

-Ah, si lo haré Hermione, no vas a enlodar el nombre de esta familia, así que prepárate mentalmente para ser una esposa obediente, suficiente daño has echo ya con tu estúpido comportamiento, tu padre esta muy afectado, tiene importantes negocios con los Malfoy, que no se efectuarán si tu no te casas con Draco Malfoy, será tu culpa si algo le pasa -Chantajeó antes de salir dando un portazo.

Hermione se quedó quieta frente a la ventana un par de minutos, no supo en que momento comenzó a llorar, ¿Realmente ese era su destino? ¿Ser la esposa obediente de Draco Malfoy, pasar el resto de su vida en un palacio cuidando al heredero de la fortuna Malfoy, tomando el té con Narcissa, o alguna otra arpía chismosa en el salón, esperando a que su marido llegara para asistir a importantes reuniones y colgarse de su brazo como un bonito accesorio que presumir? Por supuesto que Hermione quería casarse y tener niños, hasta aceptaría ser un bonito accesorio, pero quería hacerlo con alguien a quien amara, no con Draco Malfoy!

-Mal Hermione, muy mal - La voz de Rosalie era melosa y falsa, Hermione se secó las lágrimas dispuesta a correrla.

-¿Qué demonios quieres Rosalie? ¡Ya estarás contenta no! ¡Van a exiliarme a un calabozo si no acepto casarme con Draco Malfoy! - Gritó la castaña

-Tu te lo buscas Hermione, sabías que tenías que decir que si, la abuela se desmayó, Narcissa se fue de aquí hablando barbaridades, y Draco, ¡Debiste haber visto su cara! Ese chico va a vengarse Hermione, la vas a pasar muy mal si no arreglan las cosas pronto. - Dijo sentándose en el diván junto a la cama de Hermione.

-Yo hubiera aceptado, Draco es millonario, guapo, con un buen título y se ve que sabe complacer a una mujer - Dijo la rubia con lujuria

-¡Hace un par de días dijiste que no era tu tipo! - Acusó la castaña

-Pero cambié de opinión, no sabía lo rico que era, seguramente es un animal en la cama - Soltó entre risitas

-¿Has estado con algún hombre Rosalie? - Preguntó Hermione sorprendida, la chica se mordió el labio juguetonamente y batió las pestañas sin responder

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Has estado con un hombre! - Chilló estupefacta, tapándose la boca con las manos.

-¡Eres una...! ¡Le dará un infarto a mi padre cuando se entere! ¿En qué estabas pensando? - Le gritó en un grito ahogado.

-¡Va a pedir mi mano antes de Navidad! - Se defendió

-¿Quién es? - Preguntó con recelo

-Ya lo conocerás hermanita, no te preocupes por mi, y mejor acepta tus responsabilidades, tienes que casarte con Draco Malfoy antes de que padre y el señor Malfoy lleguen a malos términos y tengamos que pagar una indemnización

-¿De qué hablas? - Preguntó aun perpleja

-Sabrías algo si alguna vez escucharas de que hablan Hermione, pero no, piensas que solo son chismes - Dijo mirando sus perfectas uñas.

-La mayor parte del tiempo - Objetó ella.

-En fin, tengo cosas que hacer, por cierto, ¿Puedo asaltar tu guardarropas? - Preguntó abriendo el armario de la chica.

-¿Vas a salir a esta hora? - Rosalie no contestó y tomó algunas prendas de Hermione, ella todavía estaba muy sorprendida para decir algo.

-No eres la única que galopa para escapar Mione - Dijo antes de salir soplando un beso a la castaña.

**OoOoOoOooOoO**

Hermione pensó en las palabras de su hermana y la duquesa, esperaba la visita de su padre, aunque no estaba segura de que le diría, se mordió el labio inferior y caminó en círculos por la habitación, no pudo evitar soltar más lágrimas, se acurrucó en su cama sin cambiarse y se quedó dormida entre las almohadas.

-Señorita Hermione, estarde, debe levantarse - Hermione escuchó la voz de Anita, sintió los rayos del sol en la cara y se talló los ojos, -Señorita la duquesa ordenó que se le despertara - Comunicó la mujer entrando al cuarto de baño de la chica.

-Anita ¿Dónde está mi padre? ¿Qué ha dicho? - Preguntó cuando la muchacha hubo llenado la tina y salia para ayudarla a elegir su vestuario.

- No lo se señorita Hermione, salió desde muy temprano, ni siquiera desayuno aquí, la duquesa estaba alterada esta mañana, y la señorita Rosalie, ella no ha salido de su recamara en todo el día. - Explicó sacando un vestido de lunares azules con moños, ridículo a opinión de Hermione, pero esta vez no diría nada, dejó que la mujer la ayudara a asearse y la peinara. Se preguntaba si Rosalie estaba siquiera en el palacio, al parecer no, su hermana no sería tan tonta como para levantar sospechas, esperaba que estuviera bien. No tardó mucho y bajó hacia el salón de té de la duquesa.

Entró evitando hacer ruido, su abuela estaba de espaldas hacía ella acariciando un gatito blanco, Bianca, su dama de compañía tocaba el piano para ella, en la mesita había 2 tazas de té y galletas, Hermione intuía que una era para ella.

-Sientate Hermione - Ordenó Victoire Granger antes de verla, ella tomó asiento y tragó en seco.

-Toma una taza de té, anoche no cenaste mucho y esta mañana no has desayunado - Le dijo, Hermione obedeció no por hambre, sino por miedo.

-¿Has recapacitado querida? - Dijo con tono lúgubre, Hermione se hizo la tonta masticando una galleta, ¿Era ella la que tenía que recapacitar? Era la única cuerda en esa casa, Rose acostándose con quien sabe quien, y su abuela encaprichada a casarla con un imbécil.

-Hermione - Insistió

-No puedo casarme con el abuela, entiéndeme, no lo amo, voy a casarme con Ronald Weasley - Dijo con un hilo de voz

-Eres tan terca, y tan joven, aun no entiendes los beneficios de esta unión ¿Verdad? - La duquesa se levantó provocando que el gatito saltara y se acurrucara en los pies de Hermione, Victoire paseó en círculos por la habitación, se detuvo frente a un cuadro antiguo, de toda su familia.

-Rechazaste la invitación del príncipe Octavio hace un par de años, no te presionamos entonces por que eras joven, pero tienes 18 años, estás en edad casadera, tienes que hacerlo, la sociedad lo espera, el parlamento lo exige, esta familia lo necesita, no puedes cerrarte a infantiles caprichos.

-¿Infantiles caprichos? -Hermione casi llora de coraje -¡Estás hablando de mi futuro, de mi vida! - Chilló perpleja

-¿Entiendes entonces lo que significa? - Dijo la duquesa observándola

-¡Eres increíble! - Dijo Hermione con voz ahogada -¿Qué ha dicho mi padre frente a todo esto? - Preguntó después de un par de segundos.

-¡Tu padre! ¡Mi pobre hijo las ha criado desde que mi querida Jane murió, Narcissa tiene razón, tal vez si ella las hubiera cuidado, otra cosa sería, en definitiva Rose no regresará al internado, Tu padre no ha dicho nada, se siente impotente, por tener que forzarte a un matrimonio arreglado, yo tampoco lo quisiera Hermione, pero es la única opción, si no arreglamos la situación económica de esta familia, seremos tan pobres, tendríamos que venderlo todo, y Rose y tu terminarían casadas con algún pobre mercader, o hacendado, tu pobre padre se moriría de la vergüenza y enfermaría, ¿Quieres eso? - Hermione negó con la cabeza, Victoire cerró los ojos.

¡Todavía podemos arreglar esto! Ya estoy buscando a alguien para Rose, pero tu tienes que casarte con Draco Malfoy, enviaré una carta a Narcissa mañana, dejaré que las aguas se calmen, ofreciéndole una disculpa por tu comportamiento, diremos que estabas muy nerviosa y no pensaste bien las cosas, no será fácil, invitaremos a los Malfoy a cenar nuevamente y tendrás que comportarte, te mostrarás interesada en Draco y coquetearás un poco, no demasiado, después haremos una cita para ustedes.

-¡Abuela me estas vendiendo! - Chilló la chica horrorizada

-¡Piénsalo Hermione, es eso, o acabarás con un horrible viejo en una casa en el campo! - Dijo la duquesa con asco, Hermione negó con la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

-¿En qué fallé Bianca? - Se quejó Victoire y la mujer dejó de tocar.

-Es una buena chica, va a aceptar - Aseguró la mujer y continuó la pieza

**OoOoOoOOOoOOo**

Hermione entró a la habitación de Rosalie por la tarde y la encontró en pijama, recién levantada

-¿A que hora regresaste? - Preguntó mirándola con recelo

-Por la mañana, pero no te importa - Dijo cepillando su largo cabello con un cepillo de plata que había pertenecido a su madre

-¿Con quién estás saliendo Rosalie? -Preguntó Hermione escudriñando a su hermana

-No te importa Hermione - Contestó ella groseramente y siguió con su tarea

- La abuela está buscando esposo para ti también - Avisó sin saber por que, Rosalie sonrió

-Si lo se, es por eso que mi enamorado pedirá mi mano pronto

-¿Con quién te estás acostado Rose? - Preguntó Hermione nuevamente, -¿Y desde cuando? ¡Acabas de llegar!

-No te importa Hermione, pero vas a conocerlo pronto - Dijo como toda respuesta

-Papá salió en la mañana y no ha regresado - Soltó Hermione

-Estará en el parlamento , apelando por ti - Dijo su hermana con burla -Pero dudo que pueda hacer algo, tendrás que ceder Hermione.

Hermione suspiró derrotada, ¿Es que nadie la apoyaría? - Salió de la habitación de su hermana pequeña y la ésta rodó los ojos.

Salió a los jardines y observó los tulipanes, que la hicieron pensar en Ronald Weasley, su Ron, suspiró abatida, tal vez si se metía en su cama como Rosalie lograra hacer cambiar de opinión a su abuela, pero ella no era así. No sabía que pensaba el chico sobre todo eso, ¿Estaría enterado? - Hermione decidió investigarlo, Pidió uno de los carruajes y un peón la llevó hasta la casa de los barones.

Una muchachita abrió la puerta y Hermione entró al salón,

-¡Hermione! - Ginny Weasley la saludó con una sonrisa apenas la vio.

-Hola Ginny -Saludó -¿Está Ron? - Preguntó nerviosa

-Mi hermano no debe tardar, salió con mi padre a arreglar unos asuntos según dijo, pero pasa, estaba platicando con Lavender Brown - Hermione sonrió a la chica de cabello rubio oscuro que había conocido anteriormente en una fiesta.

-Hola Hermione - Saludó ella

-Es la prometida de Ronald, ¡Van a casarse en 2 meses! - Exclamó Ginny feliz, Hermione se quedó perpleja

-¿Cómo? - Parpadeó sentándose de golpe.

-¡Es sorprendente lo se, Ronald habló con mi padre apenas ayer, pero nos conocimos el verano pasado, así que esta bien, seremos muy felices! - Dijo la chica con una sonrisa, Hermione trató de sonreír también, pero era imposible.

-Bueno Ginny, yo, me tengo que ir - Dijo poniéndose de pie

-Le diré a Ron que pasaste por aquí - Avisó Ginny

-Esta bien Ginny, salúdame a tus padres - Dijo antes de salir, subió al carruaje con ayuda del peón lloró todo el camino, ¿Era posible que Ron estuviera jugando con ella? ¿O era que ya sabía de su compromiso con Malfoy? ¡Ni siquiera era seguro, y por que no habló antes con ella! . Llegó bastando tarde al palacio, y su abuela estaba en el salón principal esperándola con el ceño fruncido lista para un sermón.

-¡Hermione! - Comenzó cuando ella cruzó la puerta, la chica no respondió y la evitó

-¿Oh querida estás bien? - Preguntó alarmada cuando observó su rostro lleno de lágrimas, ella negó con la cabeza y la abrazó, la duquesa la recibió y jugó con sus rizos

-¿Qué pasa Hermione? ¿Te han echo algo? - Insistió haciendo que la chica se sentara junto con ella en el salón. Hermione negó hipando, le costaba mucho hablar. Volvió a hundir la cabeza en el regazo de su abuela, como cuando era una niña, Victoire Granger la abrazó con preocupación y la dejó llorar por unos largos minutos.

-Ron - Dijo entre sollozos la castaña, ya más tranquila - Va a casarse - Soltó llorando nuevamente

-¡Ay Hermione! - La duquesa sintió pena, realmente pena por su nieta, pero se alegraba de que Ronald Weasley ya no fuera una tentación para la chica.

-Ese chico nunca valió la pena - Dijo a modo de consuelo, pero Hermione solo lloró más. -No puedes ponerte así por ese chico, seguramente arreglaron ese matrimonio para tener algo a que sostenerse ahora que las finanzas van mal - Explicó, Hermione no creía que Ronald fuera así.

Victoire pidió una taza de leche con chocolate caliente para la chica y Bianca personalmente fue por el

-¿Con quién va a casarse? - Preguntó la duquesa, una vez que Hermione hubo tomando un par de sorbos de la tacita.

-Con Lavender Brown - Contestó ella con un hilo de voz -Estaba con Ginny platicando cuando fui a buscarlo - Explicó infantilmente

-Hay Hermione cuanto lo siento, esa chica no es tan bonita como tu, y eh escuchado que es un poco tonta y distraida, los Brown no son tan ricos, no entiendo por que lo haría entonces, tal vez ya estaba arreglado, Ronald casi cumple 20, si tengo entendido, pero ¿Por qué Molly no me dijo nada antes? ¿Tan desesperada era la situación? No lo entiendo - Terminó de picar Victoire, Hermione asintió y tomó más chocolate.

-Vamos a tu recamara, pediré a Anne que te prepare la tina para que te relajes un poco, anda, mañana verás las cosas diferente - Hermione la siguió hasta su recamara y dejó que le preparan la tina, se metió a ella como una autómata y estuvo allí casi por una hora, pensó en muchas cosas, pero no entendía por que Ronald no había hablado antes con ella, no lo entendía, estaba segura que primero se había comprometido con ella, y lo de Daphne era espontáneo, ¿Estaba mintiendo su abuela? ¿Habría ella dicho algo que hiciera que Ron deshiciera su compromiso? Para lo que importaba, pensaba Hermione, de todas maneras tendría que casarse con Draco Malfoy, ahora más que nunca. Salió de la tina y se puso una pijama cómoda, caminó hasta la recamara de su abuela y tocó.

Bianca le abrió y la duquesa ya estaba en pijama también, con un gorrito en la cabeza para proteger los rizos del día siguiente, apunto de dormir.

-¿Qué pasa Hermione? - Preguntó Victoire escudriñando a su nieta desde su enorme cama en el centró de la recamara

-Abuela, ya lo pensé y lo mejor es que apresuremos mi matrimonio con Draco Malfoy - Soltó arrepintiéndose al momento que avanzaba hacía la cama de la duquesa.

-¡Oh Hermione! ¡Que bueno que has recapacitado ven aquí! ¡Me hace tan feliz que lo entiendas cariño! -La duquesa la abrazó y le dio un par de besos en sus mejillas y uno en la frente, Hermione se sintió asfixiada, pero no dijo nada -¡Tu padre estará tan feliz! Mañana mismo enviaré la carta a Narcissa, tu boda será la más bonita de todas, van a hablar de ello por años, te lo aseguro - Avisó abrazandola nuevamente

-Descansa mi niña, mañana iremos con los Malfoy - Dijo esperando a que la chica saliera de la recamara, Hermione salió y soltó un largo suspiro, al menos su padre no se moriría de verguenza, y Ronald , bueno, ella no iba a rogarle, si ni siquiera la había buscado para hablar, entonces probamente su abuela tenía razón, no valía la pena, se casaría con Draco Malfoy aunque su vida fuera un mismísimo infierno, pero le restregaría en la cara a Ronald Weasley que no estaría preocupada, ni mucho menos dolida por su boda con esa chica Lavender, ¡Y su boda con Draco sería mucho más bonita! ¿Qué importaba si el chico era ególatra , creído, narcisista? Vamos si era un completo idiota. Pero no podía pensar en todo eso ahora, ya tendría tiempo mañana, entró a su habitación y se acurrucó en su cama, definitivamente, mañana sería otro día.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Rosalie salía por la cocina del palacio cubierta con una capa negra, cruzó en silencio los jardines y esperó a que el guardia que vigilaba diera la vuelta, y se escabulló entre los arbustos hasta la entrada del bosque, caminó esperando no ser vista y unos fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura, ella echó su cuello hacía atrás y unos labios besaron su pálido cuello.

-¿Me extrañaste princesa? -Preguntó el desconocido, era guapo, alto, con músculos bien marcados y cabello negro.

-¡No podía esperar a verte! - Contestó melosamente

-¡No me extrañarás por mucho! - Dijo el chico mientras Rose caminaba hacía atrás, hasta pegarse a un arbusto, siendo guiada por su amante. El chico unió sus labios y ella rodeó sus caderas con sus bonitas piernas.

* * *

Dejen muchos **Reviews!**

**Besitos mis niñas (:**

**Lety **


	4. Chapter 4 Cortesanas y Doncellas

**HOLA (:**

Muchas Gracias a los que me han puesto en Alertas y Favoritos, y mil gracias por sus **Reviews** y criticas constructivas, espero que les este gustando.

Y a mis niñas que también leen Pequeña Malfoy , Un beso enorme ! Gracias x todo :D

Feliz cumpleaños atrasado a Christabel Murphy, esta capi es para ti bonita.

Lean !** y dejen REVIEWS !**

* * *

**Cap 4. Cortesanas y Doncellas**

Hermione pasó gran parte del día en la habitación de Rosalie , su abuela había salido desde muy temprano a casa de los Malfoy, iría a saludar a Narcissa Malfoy y comentaría casualmente lo afligida que estaba Hermione por no haber aceptado a Draco.

Hermione agradecía no haber sido requerida para esa visita, conociendo a Victoire Granger, era capaz de hacerla llorar para mostrar su _"arrepentimiento_" por su mal comportamiento; y su padre aun no regresaba de esa dichosa reunión con el parlamento.

Rosalie estaba en la cama aun en pijama, fingiendo un resfriado, había pañuelos intactos, ungüentos y un par de pastillas en su mesita de noche. Hermione había tratado docenas de veces de hacerla hablar sobre su aventura, pero la chica estaba más interesada en escuchar sobre el compromiso de Ronald Weasley con Lavender Brown.

-No sé que haré Rose, la abuela insiste en que debo casarme con Draco Malfoy – Hermione estaba recostada junto a Rose, jugaba con una almohada en forma de caramelo y miraba hacía la ventana de vez en cuando. Rosalie escuchaba el chisme con mucho interés.

-Pero ayer tu misma le dijiste que creías que era lo correcto – Dijo la rubia mirando raro a Hermione.

-Si, pero sabes que no lo pienso, no quiero a Draco Malfoy, pero no se, anoche, pensé que era lo más fácil, para hacer que Ronald se enfade y se arrepienta de haberse comprometido con esa tonta

-La tonta eres tú hermanita, ¿De verdad crees que la abuela no tuvo nada que ver? Estoy segura que ella fue la que le dijo sobre tu matrimonio con Draco Malfoy – Rosalie la interrumpió para soltar su veneno

-¿Pero entonces por qué no habló conmigo antes de comprometerse con Lavender Brown? – Preguntó Hermione sacando conclusiones.

-¡No lo se Hermione, tal vez no le importabas tanto, y se le presentó una oportunidad, o tal vez, la duquesa lo asustó! – Dijo con malicia. –Deberías hablar con ella, cuestionarla antes de aceptar todo lo que dispone para ti.

-Si, supongo que hablaré con ella – Hermione se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana

-Aunque esta vez estoy con ella, Draco Malfoy es un gran partido –Opinó Rose observando sus uñas

-Si, lo dejaste muy claro hace unos días – Dijo Hermione un poco molesta, su hermana iba por muy mal camino.

-Pues deberías aprovechar, con ese chico no hay necesidad de tener un amante Hermione – Soltó descaradamente.

-¡Hablas como toda un cabaretera! – Exclamó Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Y tu pareces una monja, una aburrida, fea y frígida monja! – Se defendió la rubia sentándose.

-¡Por lo menos no tendré que preocuparme por que mi futuro marido sepa que estuve con otro antes que con el! – Le acusó Hermione levantándose de la cama

-¡Y yo tampoco, porque él sabe que estuve con otros antes, y me acepta! – Rosalie ya estaba muy molesta

-No estaría muy segura de que va a casarse contigo Rose, nadie quiere a una mujer así como esposa – Dijo Hermione muy segura

-¿Sabes que Hermione? ¡No todas podemos ser tan santurronas y obedientes como tu! ¡No todas queremos llenar la casa de niños y leer como idiota todo el día! – Chilló Roselie, Hermione se ofendió inmediatamente y la miró con indignación.

-¡Pues suerte con tu amante Rose, ojala que no tengas que tragarte tus palabras! – Salió dando un portazo y bajó hacia los jardines.

-¿De verdad le esperaba eso? ¡Por supuesto que no! Ya buscaría algo que hacer, aunque fuera la esposa de Draco Malfoy.

Cuando entró al palacio, su abuela ya estaba en el living tomando una taza de te.

-Buenas tardes abuela – La saludó caminando hacia ella

-Buen día querida, ven tengo que contarte – Victoire le dio un golpecito al sillón para indicar a Hermione que se sentara

-¡Estoy tan contenta de que hallas aceptado casarte con Draco Malfoy! Narcissa también lo esta, le eh explicado que estabas algo indecisa por que era muy pronto, pero has estado llorando mucho por el error que cometiste – Hermione pensaba que algunas veces su abuela realmente creía sus excusas.

-¡Aunque no estamos muy seguras de que el chico vaya a aceptar darte una oportunidad después de tus groserías, pero un hombre siempre cae ante los encantos de una mujer, y tu Hermione, tienes muchos.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Esta mañana, antes de que fuera con Narcissa, llegó una invitación de los Zabini, Blaise cumple 20 años y ofrecen una gran fiesta, tengo entendido que Draco Malfoy es buen amigo del chico, por que supongo que estará en la fiesta, y tu querida tienes que convencerlo para que se case contigo.

-¿Cómo voy a hacer eso? ¿Qué voy a decirle? – Hermione estaba perpleja

-No es lo que digas, sino como Hermione; Madame Marie vendrá a arreglarte, acaba de traer unos vestidos preciosos de Escocia, con un buen maquillaje, y un par de tragos, Draco Malfoy se rendirá ante ti.

Hermione abrió la boca como un pez y arrugó la frente. ¿Estaba loca esta mujer? ¿Quería su abuela que se paseara como una cortesana para que Draco Malfoy volviera a fijarse en ella? Ahora sabía de dónde había sacado Rosalie esa parte.

Por cierto no debe tardar en llegar, y espero que Rosalie se sienta mejor por que asistirá a la fiesta aunque no quiera – Dijo mirando al enorme reloj de madera que colgaba de una pared.

-Entonces supongo que subiré a alistarme – Dijo Hermione sin ganas de pelear

-¡Me hace tan feliz que entiendas Hermione! , Tu padre estará tan contento cuando regrese – Dijo Victoire tomando una de las manos de la chica, Hermione sonrió y asintió antes de subir las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Hermione salió del cuarto de baño y encontró un provocativo vestido en su cama, era de un rojo escarlata muy intenso, con algunas piedras brillantes en la parte de la falda, y un profundo escote, alguien, Hermione sospechaba que era la duquesa, había sacado el collar que Draco Malfoy le había regalado.

-¡Bonsoir Hermione! - Madame Marie entró a su recamara con otra mujer que Hermione no conocía y Anne, para ayudarla a arreglarse.

-¡Salut Madame Marie! – Hermione saludó con una pequeña sonrisa, esa mujer había entrado tantas veces a su recamara cuando ella estaba en paños menores, que sería tonto correr a esconderse.

-¡Vas a estar divina cuando acabe contigo muñeca! – Dijo besando ambas mejillas de la castaña.

-Ella es Camile, hoy hará tu cabello – Hermione sonrió a la aludida, era una chica de aproximadamente 25 años, con el cabello rubio muy rizado y un tocado de flores y plumas muy extravagante, su maquillaje era una obra de arte, pero estaba muy cargado.

-Un placer – Atinó a decir Hermione, rogando que su cabello no quedara como el de ella.

-El placer es mio Hermione – Dijo Camile sonriendo.

-¡La duquesa me contó sobre tu matrimonio! ¡Felicidades! ¡Espero que me dejes diseñar tu vestido de novia! – Exclamó Madame Marie con tonito soñador.

-¡No dejaría a nadie más! – Dijo Hermione, y en verdad, no había pensado en ello, en lo absoluto, se casaría con harapos o en pijama si pudiera.

-Eso quería oír – Dijo ayudando a la castaña con el corsé, después de un par de horas, Hermione estuvo lista, al pie de las escaleras, se veía preciosa en el vestido rojo, y su cabello totalmente lacio, suelto y con algunos bucles a la altura de la cintura, Madame Marie eligió del joyero de Hermione un precioso collar de rubies y diamantes rosados, y la pulsera de rubies que Ronald Weasley le había obsequiado en su cumpleaños.

La castaña podía presumir, que hoy la que recibiría las miradas sería ella, aunque Rosalie también estaba divina, su cabello estaba recogido en un moño alto, y algunos dorados rizos caían libremente por su rostro, llevaba un precioso vestido azul plateado que combinaba perfecto con sus ojos. Victoire las esperaba en el living con un vestido negro muy apropiado para su edad y un peinado muy lindo, según Hermione.

-¡Tus nietas son tan hermosas, es un verdadero placer trabajar con ellas! – Exclamó Madame Marie

-¡Lo se, están preciosas! – Dijo con orgullo la duquesa –Gracias por realzar esa belleza Marie

-El joven Malfoy no se equivocó en elegir a Hermione como su futura esposa – Comentó Camile, _Así que ya comenzaron a regar el chisme, _pensó Hermione.

-Bueno querida, es hora de que nos marchemos, es muy tarde, el carruaje debe estar esperándonos, que la pasen muy bien chicas - Marie se despidió lanzando besos al aire, guiñando un ojo a Hermione, Camile sonrió y asintió con la cabeza antes de salir.

Victoire y las chicas subieron a un carruaje y Louis, el chofer personal de la duquesa las llevó a la mansión Zabini, Hermione estuvo nerviosa todo el camino, y rogaba a todos los dioses, que Draco Malfoy decidiera no ir al cumpleaños de uno de sus mejores amigos.

Después de un trayecto de casi una hora, llegaron a la mansión Zabini, era un lugar impresionante, Rosalie no recordaba bien la mansión, hacia bastante tiempo que no visitaban a la familia Zabini, pero Hermione lo recordaba muy bien, cada año asistía al baile de navidad, año nuevo y cumpleaños de cada miembro de la familia Zabini.

Bajaron del carruaje con ayuda de los guardias de los Zabini y Hermione se acomodó el vestido, si se descuidaba estaba segura que terminaría enseñando piel de mas. Rosalie observó alrededor y dibujó una sonrisa en su perfecto rostro, Hermione la observó ceñuda y entendió cuando su hermanita caminaba hacia la entrada, donde había un grupo de jóvenes solteros. _Algunas nunca entienden, _pensó la castaña.

Hermione esperó a que la duquesa bajara para entrar con ella al salón principal de sus anfitriones, realmente no quería entrar y ser el centro de las miradas esa noche, eso podría dejárselo a Rosalie, pero si Ronald Weasley estaba allí, mataría 2 pájaros con una sola piedra. Respiró profundo y volvió a acomodar su vestido

-Hermione, no quiero ver que hagas eso toda la noche, se ve muy mal que te jales el vestido de esa manera, la gente pensará que no te queda bien, y no has podido comprar otro, o tu intención es que se te caiga y mostrar todo – Comentó su abuela ante el movimiento de la chica, _Pues no me hubieras elegido esta cosa, _Pensó la chica rodando los ojos.

-Vamos camina, Rosalie ya está disfrutando con los invitados – Dijo la duquesa acelerando el paso. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior nerviosamente y la siguió hasta la entrada.

Hermione entró al lobby de la mansión, e inmediatamente sintió las miradas de los invitados en ella, incluso el grupo que rodeaba a Rosalie. Tragó en seco y sonrió avanzando hacia el salón, la duquesa se detuvo a saludar a algunas personas, y ella no supo y esperarla, o entrar sola.

-¡Hermione Granger! – Un chico de cabello negro y piel tostada la saludó con una sonrisa

-Blaise, ¡Feliz cumpleaños! –Saludó ella con una sonrisa y un ligero abrazo

-¿Eres tu mi regalo, preciosa? – El chico tomó su mano y la beso elegantemente, después de regalarle una lujuriosa mirada, Hermione lo miró divertida

-Me temo que no, la duquesa envió el regalo esta mañana –Comentó divertida, Blaise chasqueó la lengua.

-No he recibido nada y exijo mi regalo – Dijo Blaise Zabini en tono infantil, Hermione rio, Blaise ofreció su mano y la castaña dejó que el moreno la escoltara al salón, el chico la arrastró hacia la pista de baile y ella no tuvo tiempo de negarse, después de un par de piezas se excuso y Blaise la llevó fuera del centro de la pista.

-Fue un placer Hermione – Dijo el chico besando nuevamente su mano

-Igual Blaise, eres un excelente bailarín – Comentó ella entre risas.

-Lo se Hermione, pero hay una larga lista que espera por bailar con este bombón, te dejaré descansar y volveré a buscarte antes de que acabe la noche, es mi cumpleaños y elijo con quien bailo –Dijo guiñando un ojo a la castaña, ella rio nuevamente y le regaló una coqueta mirada, sopló un beso y se alejó.

Avanzó un par de pasos y se vio rodeada de algunos chicos, que generalmente acorralaban a Rosalie para que bailara con ellos.

-¡Hermione! Estás divina –Comentó un chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules

-Gracias Nott –Contestó tratando de avanzar lejos de ellos.

-Baila conmigo preciosa – Pidió otro caballero, tenía cabello rubio y ojos marrones, y llevaba una copa en la mano, Cormac McLaggen era uno de los más fieles admiradores de la chica, y usualmente iba borracho.

-Gracias Cormac, estoy mareada, será en otra ocasión. – Se disculpó ella con elegancia, a pesar de que el chico no dejaba de mirar su busto.

-Vamos Hermione, no seas aburrida – Este fue un chico de cabello negro y ojos avellana que Hermione había visto tan pocas veces, que no recordaba su nombre.

-De verdad, será en otra ocasión, estoy cansada

-¡Mujer acabas de llegar! – Se quejó Cormac –¡Baila conmigo!

-Hermione me ha prometido todos sus bailes, así que bonita, cumplirás tu palabra - Harry Potter se acercó a ellos, y puso una mano en el hombro de Hermione.

-¡Harry! – Exclamó ella volteando hacia el chico, tomo la mano que Harry Potter le ofrecía, y sonrió agradecida hacia la pista de baile.

-Pensé que estarías con Ginny – Observó Hermione mientras bailaban

-Tu me necesitabas más – Dijo el chico, Hermione arqueó una ceja, y el suspiró -No he visto a Ginny en toda la noche, supongo que estará con Rosalie, tampoco la eh visto – Comentó Harry con tristeza, Hermione dudaba que Rosalie estuviera con Ginny, pero no dijo nada a Harry.

-Gracias por salvarme – Comentó con una media sonrisa

-Si bueno, ellos iban a comerte, hoy estás esplendida, si no fueras mi amiga, serías mi postre – Bromeó el chico. Hermione lo observó feo y le sacó la lengua, Harry la abrazó y ella sonrió.

-Te quiero Harry Potter – Dijo ella despeinando al guapo chico de ojos verdes. Se tensó inmediatamente al sentirse observada, volteó y observó a Draco Malfoy caminar hacia ellos, se veía guapísimo en un tuxedo gris, y corbata en tonos plateados a juego con sus ojos.

La chica tragó en seco lista para saludar, y pensar en una disculpa rápida, pero el momento nunca llegó, Draco Malfoy pasó junto a ellos dedicándole una mirada _de asco puro y repulsión._

Hermione lo observó dirigirse hacia un par de señoritas que no conocía, y se sintió muy ofendida, estaba claro que la había visto, y que no le había gustado nada que bailara con Harry Potter, estaba muy claro que esa mirada era para ella.

-Discúlpame Harry, tengo que buscar a… –Hermione se excusó y caminó molesta hacia donde estaba Draco, pasando muy cerca de él, y casi tocándolo con la falda de su vestido, asegurándose que esta vez la observara bien, caminó rápidamente en dirección a la sala oeste del salón, con la nariz apuntando al techo, dejándole en claro a Draco Malfoy, que estaba molesta, y que si quería algo, sería el quien debía buscarla, iba muy bien, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con una de las peores escenas que vería esa noche.

Ronald Weasley besaba muy apasionadamente a su prometida, Lavender Brown, en un de las esquinas del salón, la chica llevaba un ridículo vestido crema con volantes lilas y sus cabellos volaban libremente adornados con plumas y brillantes, las manos de la chica se perdían en el cabello del pelirrojo, y Hermione pudo ver el brillante anillo de la mano de la chica, Ronald hundía sus dedos en la cintura de Lavender, Hermione estaba segura que acabaría como una vieja gorda de sombreros y peinados ridículos rodeada de gatos y chiquillos cuando envejeciera, pero si esa vieja ridícula sería la esposa de Ronald Weasley, ella quería tomar el papel.

Caminó casi corriendo hacia la primera salida del salón que encontró y se sentó en una de las bancas del jardín trasero de la familia Zabini. Aventó una copa vacía que alguien había dejado hacia el respaldo de la banca, y algunos cristales brincaron ensartándose en su piel, Hermione observó la sangre bajar por sus delgados dedos, y lloró al pensar que nunca luciría un anillo de su compromiso con Ronald Weasley.

Estaba muy claro que Ronald Weasley se casaría con Lavender Brown, y no era precisamente por compromiso, Draco Malfoy no la perdonaría, no se casaría con ella, ¡La había mirado con asco! Y lo peor es que tendría que dejar que su abuela le buscara algún otro estúpido pretendiente, o dejar que su padre muriera de vergüenza. Lloró dejando que gruesas lágrimas arruinaran su maquillaje.

-No me digas que lloras por que no te eh saludado Granger – La aludida alzó la cabeza y trató de secarse las lágrimas, volteó para encontrarse con la indiferente mirada de Draco Malfoy, -¿Me has rechazado por ese pelele de Potter? – Preguntó con ira.

-¡Oh no te resulto! Seguro que él también te rechazo, si no es estúpido, sabes me alegra que no hayas dicho que si, estaría atado a una zorra, mira como te has vestido, pareces una cortesana– Así que encima de todo, el chico se burlaría de ella.

-Y sin embargo, aquí estas, ¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó con furia.

-¿Por qué estas llorando? – Le preguntó secamente el rubio.

-¡Por que el gran Draco Malfoy no me ha saludado! – Se burló la chica fingiendo un puchero, y levantando las manos.

-Estas sangrando – Observó Draco acercándose junto a ella.

-Ya lo se – Dijo Hermione con fastidio

-Déjame ver, podrías infectarte – Le dijo tomándola de la mano, ella la alejó, pero le rubio era más fuerte y la detuvo

-¿Qué hiciste Hermione? – Preguntó Draco observar los cristales aun incrustados en su piel y notando por primera vez la copa rota junto a la chica. Hermione no respondió y Draco la observó con recelo, tratando de buscar alguna explicación en aquellos ojos marrones.

-¿Por qué estabas llorando? – Volvió a preguntar, y sus mejillas tomaron un violento color rojo, Draco entendió que ella no iba a contestar.

-Levántate, vamos a buscar algo para curarte – Ordenó

-Estoy bien – Dijo ella con sequedad.

-No, no lo estás, podrían cortarte esa mano si no te atiendes a tiempo, vamos – Draco la jaló y la arrastró hasta el salón, ella avanzó como una autómata y lo siguió sin hablar, tuvieron suerte de encontrar a la madre de Blaise en la entrada del jardín, era una mujer bellísima de piel bronceada y cabello negro muy lacio, no era muy común que gente de color fuera parte de la alta sociedad, pero los Zabini eran parte de la elite italiana-hindú,el abuelo materno de Blaise, habia sido un importante emperador en La India. Mónica Zabini los llevó a la cocina asustada al ver la mano de la chica, y se retiró para pedir ayuda a alguno de sus empleados.

Hermione se sentó en una incómoda silla de madera junto al horno de piedra de la familia y Draco sacó un pañuelo de un cajón, y lo humedeció con el agua de una jarra sobre la meseta de mármol. Parecía que sabía perfectamente donde estaban las cosas.

-Déjame ver esa mano de nuevo – Pidió acercándose a la chica, Hermione lo miró con desconfianza y se echó para atrás.

-Déjame ver tu mano- Draco Malfoy arrastró las palabras exasperado, vaya que esa chica era necia.

-¿Por qué te importa? ¿Eres un doctor o te gusta hacer de curandero acaso? – Preguntó ella por fastidiar.

-Si Granger, estudié medicina en Grecia –Dijo sin importancia – No puedo permitir que mueras desangrada y la gente piense que es por mi culpa. Hermione lo miro a los ojos, eran como navajas, filosas y brillantes navajas que intentaban traspasar su alma, y arrancarle sus más íntimos secretos. Extendió su mano lentamente y Draco la sostuvo fuertemente, sin darle tiempo de arrepentirse, inspeccionó su mano ensangrentada y negó con la cabeza, reprobando la actitud de la chica.

-Probablemente estés loca – Comentó Draco

-No te creas tan importante, no lloraba por ti – Dijo Hermione a modo de defensa, Draco sacó la primera astilla de vidrio, ella soltó un quejido.

-Estás demente, entonces – Aseguró el chico sacó otra astilla, esta vez con más cuidado, Hermione no se quejó, pero por la expresión en su rostro, Draco pudo saber que dolía. Sacó muy cuidadosamente una quinta astilla, y Hermione soltó un gemido.

-Eres una tonta –Dijo Draco verificando que no quedaran más astillas.

-Oye basta, deja de insultarme – Se quejó Hermione

Una sirvienta entró a la cocina con un balde de agua, algunos paños , un tarrito de ungüento y un astringente, los colocó en la mesita y Draco tomó un pañuelo limpio y lo llenó del astringente para limpiar las heridas de la chica, ella se quejó nuevamente y apartó su mano.

-¡Estate quieta! – Ordenó Draco exasperado

-¡Arde! ¿Seguro sabes lo que haces? – Le preguntó reacia, Draco la fulminó con la mirada antes de contestar.

-Estudié 4 años de medicina en Grecia, mi padre me obligó a dejarlo para estudiar negocios en Italia, pero lo que aprendí lo aprendí muy bien Granger, así que deja de quejarte y dame esa mano, Hermione se distrajo tanto escuchándolo, que no se dio cuenta cuando el chico envolvió su mano en el pañuelo, reprimió un quejido cuando el liquido entró en las heridas, Draco presionó un poco más y ella se mordió el labio inferior tan fuerte que pronto comenzaría a sangrar.

Draco desenvolvió el pañuelo y untó un poco de ungüento en la mano de la chica, sustituyó el pañuelo ensangrentado por uno limpio, también con el ungüento, y ella sintió alivio inmediato.

-Hará que no se te inflame -Draco le dio la espalda y se lavó las manos con el astringente y agua limpia, Hermione lo observó detenidamente, era muy guapo, si, fuerte, varonil, sus ojos grises habían logrado atraparla más de una vez, era rico y tenía un muy buen titulo, sería un buen médico, definitivamente era interesante, _casi perfecto, _decidió la chica. Se debatió entre salir corriendo de la cocina o darle las gracias. Draco volteó y la miró con una mueca-sonrisa.

-Deja de verme así Granger, harás que me gaste– Le dijo el chico, Hermione se sonrojó violentamente al verse descubierta.

-Y la próxima vez, has algo menos estúpido para llamar mi atención – Soltó Draco con descaro, esta vez Hermione apretó los dientes y frunció el entrecejo.

-Me alegro que tu padre no dejara que fueras medico, serías uno terrible –Espetó la chica con furia.

- Un Gracias, estaba bien Hermione – Dijo él con indiferencia -Entiendo que algunas personas no cuenten con la educación necesaria para agradecer a quien salva sus vidas, Draco se acercó peligrosamente a la chica.

-¿Salvar mi vida? – Chilló ella molesta - ¡Solo fue una herida!

-Además yo no te pedí nada – Argumentó poniéndose de pie.

-Revisaría tu tobillo, si no fueras tan grosera, deberías tener más cuidado cuando montes disfrazada – Soltó el chico, Hermione se quedó atónita al saberse descubierta.

-¿De qué hablas? – Trató de defenderse, retrocedió hasta casi topar con la mesita

-Te vi en el pueblo Hermione – Draco avanzaba más hacia ella,

-Estás mintiendo –

-La mentirosa eres tú, maleducada, tonta, necia y mentirosa Granger - Draco avanzaba más

-Tú eres el grosero, no has dejado de insultarme en toda la noche – Se defendió la castaña –

-Si fueras más sensata no habría necesidad - Hermione retrocedió una vez más, tocó la mesa con la espalda y Draco avanzó aun más hacia ella. -¿Por quien llorabas Granger?

-Si no era por mi, entonces ¿Potter te rechazó? – Picó Draco –En ese vestido, no, no lo creo, demasiado para él.

-Entonces ¿Es por qué tu pequeña hermana se está revolcando con un gitano y tu no?

-¿Qué Rose que? – Preguntó perpleja.

-No, no, ¿Será que la duquesa le dará tu mano a algún viejo gordo? - Hermione entrecerró los ojos como un animal a punto de atacar –

-No eso no, ¿Es por qué Lavender Brown va a casarse antes que tu? , No tú me rechazaste, - Draco continuaba hablando solo por molestarla, sin saber cuanta razón había en sus palabras.

-¡Ah ya se! – Soltó con una mueca-sonrisa

-¡Cállate! - Hermione estaba roja de coraje, lagrimas surcaban su cara y el vestido comenzaba a dejar muy poco a la imaginación del chico.

-¡No tienes idea de lo que estas diciendo! ¡Rosalie no esta con ningún gitano! Y no voy a casarme con algún viejo gordo, antes, prefiero un convento – Gritó con histeria, Draco la observó y volvió a sonreír.

-¡Tu eres un estúpido engreído que cree que el mundo gira a su alrededor! ¡¿Tienes que comprar esclavos y hacer que niñas tontas te alaben para sentirte superior?! ¡No eres más que un hijo de mami y papi! Si papi dijo que no puedes ser medico, Draco no será medico, y por lo que se tu padre tiene cuentas pendientes – Espetó la chica con burla.

-¡Cállate! ¡No sabes nada de mí! – Le gritó acercándose más, Hermione no retrocedió.

-¡Sé que eres el peor hombre de esta fiesta, hasta el pequeño hijo de los Hofmann es más hombre que tu!

-¡Cállate Hermione! – Dijo con una voz muy peligrosa, sus narices casi chocaban.

-¡Cállame! – Gritó ella

-¡Voy a enseñarte que tan hombre soy Granger! - Draco la tomó fuertemente de la cintura, atrayéndola más hacia él, y aprovechó su confusión para atacar furiosamente sus rosados labios, hundió sus dedos en la pequeña cintura de la chica para evitar que ella se moviera, Hermione trató de alejarse y comenzó a golpear al chico, tardó un par de segundos, hasta que olvidó su cometido, y su cuerpo se entregó al momento, abrió su boca ligeramente para dejar que la lengua de Draco se colara en lugares nunca antes explorados.

* * *

Les gusto?

**REVIEWS POR FAVOR ! **Vamos 10 y actualizo!

Un beso

Lety


	5. Chapter 5 Celos

Gracias, gracias, muchas Gracias x sus** Reviews! **

No pensé que fuera tan rápido, me pusieron a trabajar de mas! Pero lo prometido es deuda!

**Gracias!**

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la fabulosa J.K Rowling, que no nos invitó de la hierba que fumaba mientras creaba esta maravilla!

* * *

**Cap 5. Celos **

-_¿Besar a Draco Malfoy en la cocina de Blaise? ¡Bien Hermione! Es lo que la duquesa quería, el vestido incomodo funcionó, además, está guapísimo. _Esa era una ligera voz, la otra más fuerte gritaba _¿Qué estás haciendo estúpida? ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta Hermione_! , pero de verdad, Hermione se sentía en las nubes, ese beso no era como el 1ero que le habían dado, dulce y muy tímido, o el lento y tierno beso de Ronald Weasley, no, este era un beso de verdad, un romántico, apasionado, y asfixiante beso, jamás había tenido alguno así, sus labios estaban hinchados por la succión del rubio, y ella no podía hacer más que seguir el ritmo de este. Era un beso, que la dejaba con ganas de más_. Pero ella no lo aceptaría._

-¿Hermione? – La chica escuchó la voz de su abuela ligeramente, trató de deshacer el beso, pero el la apretaba más fuertemente contra su pecho.

-¡Oh aquí están! – Hermione casi aventó al chico, logrando apenas separarse unos centímetros, la duquesa sonrió al verlos en tan comprometedora pose

-Estas bien, Mónica me comentó lo que paso, estás en excelentes manos por lo que veo, Gracias Draco, me retiro, no quiero interrumpir nada.

-No, no interrumpes… - Comenzó a decir Hermione, pero la duquesa ya había salido de las cocinas. Draco buscó los labios de la chica nuevamente, pero ella estuvo lista para voltear la cara.

-¡Suéltame Malfoy! –Pidió con voz apenas audible, Draco volvió a buscar sus labios, ella aventó su cuerpo hacia atrás, Draco vio la expresión de horror en su rostro y la soltó bruscamente, ella perdió un segundo el equilibrio y tuvo que agarrarse de la mesa con la mano lastimada, provocando que sangrara un poco.

-Cuídate esa mano – Dijo el chico antes de salir rápidamente de las cocinas.

Hermione se quedó de pie en su lugar y se llevó la mano sana a los labios, todavía sentía un ligero cosquilleo en ellos_. _Tardó un minuto más en reaccionar,_ Draco Malfoy la había besado_, Hermione resopló y se acomodó el vestido nuevamente, salió de las cocinas y corrió hacia el salón con la nariz arrugada, ¿Qué le sucedía? Besarla a la fuerza, y además huir; quería golpearlo tan fuertemente que no podría moverse en un par de días.

Salió de la cocina y buscó al archiduque con la mirada, lo encontró platicando con una bonita chica de cabello rubio, que nunca antes había visto, y las hermanas Greengrass, la más pequeña de ellas, jugueteaba con su largo cabello con una mano, y tocaba peligrosamente el cuello del chico con la otra. El parecía estar muy contento con ello, sonreía a la chica, y de vez en cuando rozaba su cintura.

Hermione apretó los dientes y arrugó el entrecejo, ¿Tenia que estar rodeado de mujeres todo el tiempo?

Caminó con la cabeza en alto, y los hombros hacia atrás, preguntándose a cuantas mujeres más había besado esa noche, se deshizo de un par de solteros que querían bailar con ella, y logró llegar hasta el ala oeste del salón, donde Ginny Weasley platicaba con Luna Lovegood, una buena amiga de ambas.

-¡Aquí estás Hermione! – Saludó la pelirroja.

-Hola chicas – Saludó ella con una media sonrisa.

–Te he buscado toda la noche, le estaba platicando a Luna los preparativos para la boda de mi hermanito, mamá esta muy contenta, fue algo inesperado que Ronald se comprometiera con ella, me sorprendió mucho, siempre pensé que se casaría contigo Mione- Ginny hablaba a borbotones, sin darle tiempo a Hermione de analizar la situación, ella frunció el entrecejo.

-Espera Ginny – Le cortó la castaña -¿Ronald se acaba de comprometer con Lavender? Pensé que tu madre había arreglado el compromiso

-No Hermione, bueno, si hay intereses de por medio, mi padre tiene algunos negocios con la familia de Lav, pero Ronald estuvo viendo mucho a Lavander hace un par de meses, pero tengo entendido que eso no funciono. Fue hasta hace algunos días que Ronald nos dio la noticia, mi madre le dio el anillo de la familia, es hermoso, aunque debo decir que se vería mejor en ti, siempre quise que fueras mi cuñada.

_Así que Ronald estuvo jugando a 2 bandos, y se decidió por el mejor. Y ahora se dedicaba a dar espectáculos en las fiestas,_ Pensó Hermione, Ginny continuaba contando algún chisme, hablaba de una señorita llamada Gabrielle, que habían visto salir del rio con Blaise Zabini hace algunos días, y es noche, Zabini había salido del salón de arte de su madre con una pelinegra desconocida, pero Hermione ya no escuchaba, volteaba a cada tanto para mirar a Draco Malfoy, el seguía muy cómodo con su grupo de amigas, al parecer estaba contando algún chiste, por que ellas sonreían como tontas. Hermione se topó con la mirada del chico y miró hacia otro lado.

-Le decía a Luna que Draco Malfoy está muy guapo hoy Hermione – Comentó Ginny Weasley, Hermione volteó por inercia hacia la chica – Bueno siempre se ve guapísimo, me pregunto si estará buscando esposa ahora, no me molestaría para nada ser la señora Malfoy , es todo un hombre, guapo, caballeroso y muy rico…

Hermione levantó una ceja, no solo Rosalie, sino también Ginny querían casarse con el chico, ¡Perfecto! Se los regalaba, ella no lo quería, pero entonces, ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto el comentario de su amiga?

– ¿Ginny que no estabas muy enamorada de Harry? –Preguntó con voz seria

-Estaba – Dijo Ginny con una tétrica sonrisa.

-¿Pasó algo? – Preguntó Luna, hablando por primera vez desde que la castaña llegó, era una chica hermosa, pero muy distraída.

-No –Contestó Ginny jugándose el cabello.

-Ginny –Insistió Hermione

-No quiero hablar de ello Hermione – Contestó molesta, -Mejor tu cuéntanos, Ronald me comentó que tu abuela estaba buscándote un marido ¿Candidatos? – La pelirroja lo dijo como si de un vestido nuevo se tratara, Hermione dudó en contarle, pero era su amiga después de todo.

-Bueno, en realidad… –Comenzó Hermione

-Buenas noches señoritas, no he podido dejar de notar que luce usted hermosa señorita Weasley, ¿Me concedería esta pieza? – Hermione no sintió cuando Draco Malfoy caminó hacia ellas, hizó una reverencia hacia la pelirroja, y besaba su mano, Hermione miró con horror como Ginny seguía muy dispuesta a Draco Malfoy hasta la pista de baile. ¿De verdad tenía que buscar compañía femenina todo el tiempo? ¿Y con su mejor amiga? .Arrugó la nariz y decidió buscar venganza. Se excusó con Luna y caminó libremente hacia la barra de alimentos del salón, pidió una copa de vino a un mesero y jugó con su cabello, no tardó mucho y sonrió cuando Cormac McLaggen caminaba muy sonriente hacia ella.

-Hola Cormac –La chica soltó una risita tonta

-Hermione, ya estás mejor ¿Bailaras conmigo ahora? – Preguntó rodeando su cintura, ella asintió y se dejó arrastras hasta la pista de baile. Hermione se preguntaba que tan borracho estaba el chico, pero eso no importaba mucho ahora, le serviría para su pequeña guerra con Draco Malfoy.

Caminaron hasta estar cerca del centro de la pista de baile, muy cerca de donde Draco y Ginny bailaban, Ginny parecía muy divertida con el chico, que no dejaba de susurrarle cosas al oído, Cormac puso ambas manos en la cintura de Hermione, y ella pasó sus brazos por el bronceado cuello de su compañero, sintió el olor a alcohol, e hizo una mueca, quiso alejarse, pero la risita de Ginny la hiso desistir, sonrió y dejo que Cormac la guiara, no estaba tan borracho como creía, o era un excelente bailarín, por que la movía con elegancia y soltura por la pista. Draco Malfoy observó con furia a la pareja, _así que Hermione quería jugar,_ se acercó más a Ginny y acarició su cabello y su pecoso cuello, Hermione los miró con enfado y volvió la vista hacia su pareja de baile.

-Hermione, si pidiera tu mano, ¿Te casarías conmigo? – Preguntó el chico acercándose más a ella

-Cormac, me halagas, pero yo no podría – Hermione quería salir corriendo del lugar.

-¿Por qué no Hermione? No estás comprometida aun –Cormac la empujó más hacia su pecho, y ella trató de alejarse.

-Cormac, eres un excelente bailarín, pero no puedo seguirte el ritmo, comienzo a marearme – Dijo la chica, tratando de zafarse

-Oh Hermione, Hermione, apenas llevamos un par de canciones y tu ya estás mareada por mi presencia. No te preocupes, recarga tu cabeza en mi hombro, yo te guiare – Dijo el chico acercándose más a ella.

-Cormac es enserio – Ella comenzó a desesperarse

-Yo también lo soy Hermione, cásate conmigo – El chico casi gritó, Draco Malfoy volteó a ver a la pareja, con ira, _Hermione tenía varios pretendientes, por eso lo había rechazado_, bien era una chica bonita, pero vamos, ¡El era Draco Malfoy! Un archiduque guapísimo, ¿Quién en su sano juicio decía que no semejante adonis? Hermione Granger había sido un capricho al principio, pero ahora era cuestión de orgullo, y el haberla besado, definitivamente lo dejaba con ganas de más, sería imposible sacársela de la cabeza por un buen tiempo, y Draco Malfoy no se quedaba con ganas de nada, ella caería, Hermione Granger sería su esposa a como dé lugar.

-¡Cormac suéltame! – Hermione alzó la voz asustada, Cormac McLaggen aprisionaba en su cuerpo en un posesivo abrazo y sus labios rozaban su cuello lujuriosamente.

-Vamos Hermione, relájate

-¡Suéltame o voy a gritar! – Amenazó ella

- No quieres hacer un escándalo preciosa –Advirtió buscando sus labios, Hermione se reprendió internamente por meterse en ese tipo de problemas.

-¡Déjame! –Pidió suplicante, mientras Cormac besaba su níveo cuello.

Draco dejo de bailar, para observar la escena, soltó a la pelirroja de golpe, dejándola muy molesta

-Suéltala – Dijo el rubio con voz amenazante

-Pero si solo estamos bailando Malfoy, no te metas, no puedes acaparar a todas las mujeres – Respondió Cormac sin distinguir el problema en el que podía meterse.

-Ya la escuchaste, suéltala – Su voz era tranquila, pero amedrentadora, Cormac la soltó y Hermione se alejó rápidamente de él, Draco observó que estaba muy pálida.

-Lárgate de aquí McLaggen – Ordenó Draco con ira. El chico le sostuvo la mirada cerca de un minuto y se alejó furioso, ya se las pagaría Draco Malfoy después.

-Estás muy pálida, ¿Te encuentras bien? –Draco se acercó a Hermione, y ella asintió alejándose, pero recordó cual había sido su objetivo en primera instancia, pestañeo y se acomodó el vestido.

-Estoy perfecta Malfoy, tenía todo bajo control – Exclamó Hermione muy molesta.

- Si claro, mira lo que provocas poniéndote esa clase de vestidos – Dijo el rubio despectivamente, ¿Tan difícil era decir Gracias? Al, parecer las palabras nunca saldrían de su boca, se miraron a los ojos durante un largo minuto, Draco volvió a mirarla de arriba hacia abajo, y con una mueca se alejó. Ginny Weasley observaba la escena cerca de ellos, muy molesta y con los brazos cruzados, le regaló una mirada de rencor puro a Hermione y se alejó con un bufido.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Similar era la reacción de Rosalie Granger, quien llevaba rato observando a Lavender Brown y Ronald Weasley, besándose y acariciando en la penumbra, en una de las mesas más alejadas, la rubia había aprovechado la ocasión para citarse con su enamorado secreto a las afueras de la mansión Zabini, esperó cerca de 20 minutos después de la hora acordada, cuando finalmente vio la figura de su amante en un caballo árabe negro, lo miro intensamente y regresó al salón, pensó en aprovechar el tiempo, y provocar a Ronald Weasley, ¿Tan rápido se olvidaba de ella? Quería saber los detalles exactos de su compromiso con la tonta y poco atractiva Lavender Brown, y de paso, fastidiar a su hermana un rato, pero no era correcto interrumpir a una pareja besándose, menos si estaban comprometidos, se sentó un buen rato cerca de ellos, algunos chicos se acercaban a ella, y ella insistía en que se sentía muy mal por el resfriado.

Lavender rió tontamente después de terminar un largo beso con el pelirrojo, y le acarició la nariz, susurró algo y el chico asintió, Lavender se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia un grupo de amigas, que la miraban divertidas.

Rosalie se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia el pelirrojo.

-Hola Ronnie – Dijo con tono meloso

-Rose, hola –Ronald se rascó la cabeza y sonrió

-Te comprometiste con Hermione, lo rompiste para estar con esta tonta, ¿De verdad, tan rápido me has olvidado? No lo entiendo – Rosalie batía sus largas pestañas y hablaba en tono de tristeza como si de un niño regañado se tratase

-Rosalie –Comenzó el pelirrojo

-No me digas que solo fue un juego, porque no voy a creerte – Murmuró muy cerca del chico -¿Por qué te comprometiste con Lavender Brown, Ronnie? ¿Fue por el matrimonio de Hermione con Malfoy?

-¿Con Malfoy? ¡La duquesa me comentó que Hermione estaba comprometida, pero jamás dijo que fuera con Malfoy! Con razón los vi cerca de las cocinas –Comentó Ronald con escepticismo.

-¿A mi hermana y Malfoy? Lo dudo, apenas lo tolera –Dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos

-¿Entonces Hermione no quiere casarse con él? ¡Pobre Mione! ¡No tenía idea! – Ronald Weasley se llevó las manos a la cara en un gesto desesperado

-Rose tengo que casarme con Lavender, tiene un mes de retraso – Dijo en un tono de angustia, Rosalie lo observó bien, no era nada feo, el sería un buen marido, un tonto y estúpido que la dejaría hacer y deshacer a su antojo, quitárselo a Hermione, hubiera sido muy fácil, pero, Lavender posiblemente embarazada, era harina de otro costal.

-Entonces supongo que pierdo mi tiempo – Rosalie se acomodó el cabello y se levantó muy molesta, al menos, ya sabía la verdad.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione observó marcharse a su mejor amiga con pena, estaba muy, muy molesta, y sabría como reaccionaria cuando se enterara de que la habían comprometido con Draco Malfoy y ella lo había rechazado, había sido mucho por esa noche, si se quedaba un minuto más, sería una caótico, caminó en busca de su abuela para pedirle que se fueran, y se encontró con su hermana en la misma dirección

-Vámonos de aquí Hermione, esta fiesta apesta – Dijo Rosalie con enfado, Hermione asintió y las chicas prácticamente corrieron a la mesa donde se encontraba la duquesa y un par de señoras mayores.

-Abuela, tenemos que irnos – Comenzó Hermione en un susurro

-Me siento muy mal, la garganta se me está cerrando, estoy mareada, necesito descansar –Dramatizo Rosalie

-Sí, Rose está muy mal, tenemos que llevarla al palacio – Apoyó Hermione, Rose asintió con los ojos muy abiertos

-Disculpen –Se excuso la duquesa, se levantó, hizo un gesto para que las chicas la siguieran, para hablar a solas.

-Pero si estabas platicando con algunos jóvenes Rose, no te veo tan mal – Dijo la duquesa con suspicacia.-Y tu Hermione, estabas tan bien con el joven Malfoy, ¿Qué ha pasado?

Rosalie enarcó una ceja interrogante hacia su hermana, Hermione se mordió un labio nerviosamente.

-Nada, también estoy cansada y me duele mucho la mano –Respondió con simpleza

-¿Pudieron arreglar las cosas? –Preguntó la duquesa arreglando un mechón suelto del cabello de Rose.

-No

-¡Entonces aprovecha la noche! ¿Por qué no llevas a Rose para que Draco la revise? Su madre me contó que estudió medicina, y después de haberte ayudado…

-Solo quiero descansar abuela, vámonos –Dijo Rose con fastidio, la duquesa las observó con recelo y asintió.

-Despídanse y den las gracias, las veo en 5 minutos en el carro.

Hermione y Rose se miraron un segundo y asintieron, decidiendo ignorar las indicaciones de la duquesa, caminaron con la cabeza en alto y los hombros hacia atrás, como un par de reinas hacia la salida de la mansión Zabini, un par de bellas y altaneras reinas.

Draco Malfoy observó como Hermione salía de la fiesta y se subía a un carruaje seguida de Rosalie y Victoire Granger, mínimo, había esperado que la castaña se despidiera de el, o le dijera ¡Gracias! Una maldita vez en toda la noche,pero Hermione Granger no era como cualquier mujer, pero todas, al final caían, molestó se despidió de Blaise y algunas personas en su camino, y salió de la fiesta, tenia mucho que no visitaba la casa de citas de Miss Rossie, tenía mucho que no veía a su cortesana favorita...

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione guardó el collar de rubies y la pulsera en un cajón de su tocador, se sacó los zapatos y el incomodo vestido, trató de arrancarse el corsé y soltó un bufido al ver que era imposible, hacia tantos años que no respiraba cómodamente durante todo el día, desde que cumplió 12, la duquesa llegó con el _"odioso regalo, que toda señorita debe tener"._

Tomó una bata de dormir y salió de su dormitorio hacia la habitación de Rosalie, encontró a la chica sentada en su cama, ya lista para dormir.

-No puedo quitarme esta cosa – Explicó Hermione, enseñándole su mano vendada, Rosalie rodó los ojos y se levantó para ayudarla.

-Nunca has podido Hermione – Comentó con cansancio.

-Oye si pudiera no los usaría -

Rose deshizo los nudos con facilidad y volvió a sentarse. Hermione se acomodó la bata y se sentó en el sillón frente a la rubia.

- Draco Malfoy me besó – Soltó Hermione muy seria, Rose la observó y enarcó una ceja

-Hermione mala, ¿Besar a 2 chicos en la misma semana? ¡Eres toda una ramera, ya ni yo hermanita! –Dijo la rubia con sorna. Hermione la miró ceñuda.

-Hablando de _"rameras" –_Comenzó Hermione - Malfoy comentó que te estas viendo con un gitano, ¿Es ese tu amante? –Preguntó con seriedad, Rose se mordió una uña nerviosamente, miró hacia la ventana y se acomodó el cabello atrás de la oreja.

-¡Rosalie! –Llamó Hermione nuevamente al ver que esta no respondería.

-¡Solo fue una vez! No sabia que era un gitano, no lo habría echo con él, ¡Me estoy viendo con un general!

-¡Eres una…!

- Pronto van a ascenderlo, y podremos casarnos – Explicó la rubia, Hermione la observó y negó con la cabeza.

-Cuando la abuela se entere

-No lo hará si tú no abres la boca, ¿Cómo fue estar con Draco Malfoy? ¿Besa tan bien como pensamos? ¿Por eso la abuela dijo que podía revisarme? –Rose preguntó ansiosa por el chisme completo.

-Si, Rose, fue el mejor beso que me han dado, estaba en las cocinas discutiendo con el, y me beso –Relató sin poder creerlo.

-¿Y luego? Te vi bailando con McLaggen – Acusó Rose –Y a él lo vi con Ginebra Weasley

-No lo se, estábamos en las cocinas, discutimos, me besó y se fue, cuando salí, estaba rodeado de mujeres y después sacó a bailar a Ginny , ¡En mi cara! –Exclamó molesta

-Era para darte celos, y vaya que lo logro – Comentó Rose divertida - Por cierto, ¿Qué te paso en la mano?  
-¡Yo no estoy celosa! – Hermione casi gritó y Rose resoplo

-¿Qué te paso en la mano Hermione? ¿Y que hacías con Malfoy en las cocinas de Blaise?

-Me corté con una copa, Draco estudió medicina y me ayudó, es todo. –Explicó la castaña – ¡Y no estoy celosa! –Aclaró la castaña arrugando la nariz.

-Si, claro –Rose rodó los ojos -Por cierto, Hermione, Lavender esta esperando un hijo de Ron.

-¿Qué? – Chilló Hermione

-Lo que escuchas, el mismo Ronald Weasley me lo dijo, por eso van a casarse

-No puede ser, Ronald no lo hubiera echo con esa, ¡Él me quería a mi! –Hermione negó con la cabeza y Rosalie quiso reír, su hermana era como una niña pequeña en cuestiones del corazón.

-Ay Hermione, los hombres toman lo que se les ofrece, y estoy segura de que esa fue la artimaña de Lavender para atar a Ronald

-No Rose, no puede ser verdad – Muy en el fondo, Hermione albergaba la esperanza de que el compromiso de Ronald fuera una mala broma, o el chico lo estuviera haciendo al haberse enterado de que ella estaba comprometida. _Estaba,_ pensó. Pero si Lavender Brown estaba embarazada, entonces Ronald la había traicionado, y sería imposible deshacer ese compromiso.

-Tiene un mes de retraso según Weasley, es extraño que Ginebra no te lo haya contado antes, esa siempre esta en todo.

-¡Oh Dios Ginny! – Soltó Hermione recordando que su amiga se había quedado muy enojada -Tengo que hablar con ella mañana, Draco bailó con ella, y después Cormac me sacó a bailar, quería besarme y yo grité, Draco estaba cerca y dejó a Ginny para ayudarme, ella se enojó mucho.

-Vaya Hermione, eres toda una rompecorazones, estás aprendiendo bien –Dijo Rose con burla y sorpresa –Quiero ese vestido para la próxima fiesta.

-¡Por mi quédatelo! –Le dijo con fastidio –No volveré a usar algo así. Con esto salió del dormitorio de su hermana y entró al suyo. Se recostó sobre las almohadas y estuvo pensando un largo rato, hasta que se quedó dormida, _sin saber que su vida cambiaría muy, muy pronto._

* * *

Les gustó? Díganmelo con **Reviews! **10 mas y subo aunque no duerma en un par de días.

A las que no tienen cuenta y no les puedo contestar:

Hermione es todo menos superficial, es una chica de una muy buena familia del siglo XIX, no sería Hermione si no siguiera las normas morales y demás protocolos, aunque de vez en cuando desobedezca todo eso, y siempre luchará por lo que no cree justo, siento que te hayas llevado otra impresión, **Violeta15, **va a cambiar a lo largo del fic.

Trataré de hacer una historia muy larga, solo debo enlazar bien las ideas. Los invito a leer **Pequeña Malfoy, **esta en mi perfil, también estoy por terminarlo.

Un beso enorme a todas y mil gracias! Me hace muy feliz recibir **reviews** de que les gusta. Si ven algo extraño, sin sentido, díganme please!

Lety


	6. Chapter 6 Rumores

Wow Gracias, Gracias muchas Gracias por todos sus **Reviews**! dije 10 y obtuve muchos más, así que aunque tenga que escribir en la madrugada, les dejo el capitulo! Gracias !

Tal vez este capítulo incomode un poco a alguien, Draco verá a su cortesana, no hay lemmon, pero más adelante si pondré un poco, les avisaré.

* * *

**6. Rumores**

El carruaje de Draco Malfoy atravesaba el empedrado camino para llegar al palacio que alguna vez perteneció al conde de Surmont, Amelie Rosseau, fue su amante en sus buenos tiempos, y desde entonces dirigía el burdel más famoso de Londres, los caballeros la llamaban Madame Amelie, y aunque, técnicamente era una ramera, era aceptada en la mayoría de los círculos sociales.

Draco bajó del carro, y dio instrucciones a su chofer de que lo esperara, apenas tocó una vez la pequeña puerta de roble y le recibió una guapísima mujer con un ceñido vestido rojo que dejaba ver el encaje del corsé y una boa de pluma negras y labios muy rojos, con una sonrisa coqueta hizo un ademan para que el rubio pasara.

-¡Señor Malfoy, que agradable sorpresa! , tenía tiempo que no nos visitabas –Saludó una mujer de 45 años, con un elegante vestido turquesa, sostenía coquetamente un cigarrillo con la mano derecha y un gatito persa color vainilla ronroneó cerca del rubio.

-Madame Rosseau –Draco le beso la mano educadamente –Estuve fuera por un tiempo, su presencia fue extrañada en la fiesta de Blaise

-¡Oh lo se, ese muchacho es encantador! Pero no podía ir y dejar a las niñas solas, últimamente hemos tenido problemas con alguna rebelde –Explicó la mujer mientras Draco entraba al lugar y dejaba su abrigo en un armario.

-¿Vienes a ver a las gemelas querido? ¿O quieres conocer a mis chicas nuevas? Hace apenas algunos días que llegaron, tengo una jovencita nueva que te encantara… -Amelie parloteaba y Draco estaba cansado

-Solo quiero ver a Beatrice, madame –La interrumpió

-Claro querido, sabes que tus deseos aquí son órdenes, y sabes que para ti, soy Amelie cariño, pasa por favor al salón, en unos minutos mi niña estará contigo.

Draco se sentó cómodamente en un sillón junto a la chimenea, no tardó mucho, y una mujer con apenas un corsé y bragas azul celeste entró por unas largas puertas con cortinas violetas.

-¡Draco Malfoy! –Exclamó Beatrice la amante favorita de Draco Malfoy, era una chica de noruega, de cabello rojizo muy rizado y unos profundos ojos azules-¡Te eh extrañado tanto! – La pelirrojo se sentó sobre las piernas del chico, el beso salvajemente los gruesos labios de la mujer, quien no puso resistencia y en un ágil movimiento rodeo la cintura del chico con sus largas piernas, Draco comenzó a besar el cuello y hombros de la hermosa chica, ella ahogó un gemido cuando Draco comenzó a arrancarle el corsé, rio tontamente y trató de cubrirse, Draco siguió deshaciendo los nudos del corsé hasta dejar a la chica solo en un conjunto de seda verde, semi transparente.

-Tranquilo cielo, tenemos toda la noche, voy a darte un masaje, vamos a mi habitación.

La chica se levantó contoneando sus caderas y guío al rubio a una habitación con papel tapiz oscuro, una gran cama redonda y muchas almohadas, Draco la siguió sin chistar y cerró la puerta de golpe, ella besó los labios del rubio con deseo y le desabrocho la camisa, lo guio a la cama y lo empujo suavemente y él se recostó boca abajo sobre el colchón.

-Ponte cómodo amor, cuéntame ¿Cómo estuvo Italia? – La pelirroja rodeó la cama y saltó para colocarse sobre las caderas del chico, comenzó a acariciar su torneada espalda, y dar pequeños besos en el cuello, Draco Malfoy se dejó consentir por su amante favorita, y relató algunas cosas a la chica, ella lo escuchaba atentamente y preguntaba cada tanto algún detalle, Draco había prometido a Beatrice que alguna vez la llevaría con el de viaje, no es que quisiera ser visto con la chica, ni mucho menos hacerla su esposa, esas mujeres jamás serian aceptadas en sociedad, y Draco no quería a una ramera en su casa, pero Beatrice era una compañera demasiado agradable , no se quejaba ni hacia berrinches como sus tontas amantes, era más apasionada que las pobres esposas de viejos señores con las que alguna vez, Draco tuvo aventuras, y era demasiado inteligente para haber sido una esclava, sabia leer y escribir, y algunas veces discutían temas de política o religión, Draco nunca sabría mucho de su pasado, pero no le importaba, se dejaría llevar por el momento, como cada vez que la visitaba y olvidaría sus problemas en los brazos de la bella mujer.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Albert Granger tomaba su quinta copa de vino, estaba sentado en una enorme mesa con alrededor de 10 hombres, que tomaban bocadillos de bandejas de plata y se servían en copas de cristal grabado; llevaba 3 días en el palacio de Versailles, intentando resolver problemas financieros con el parlamento francés.

-Los piratas han asaltado nuestros botes, las especies y metales comenzaran a ser vendidas en el mercado negro – Explicaba un hombre de barba y cabello blanco

-El precio caerá, y tendremos que bajarlo más para poder competir – Comentó un hombre bajito de cabello negro y ojos saltones

-Pero la madera subirá de precio, podríamos invertir en ella, en Inglaterra lo están haciendo, Albert puede contarnos sobre eso – Intervino un hombre de mediana edad, con un habano en una mano.

-Bueno, los barones de Bedforshire, Arthur Weasley y eh escuchado que los Brown también lo han hecho, promete ser una buena sociedad, aunque sería conveniente ponerle atención al carbón, además se rumora que las maquinas van a invadirnos

-Si probablemente lo sea, también eh escuchado eso, habrá una revolución, y después de la que acabamos de tener, no será nada bueno para la economía.

-Yo insisto, tenemos que hacer algo con los gitanos y piratas, esclavizarlos no seria una buena idea, ya hemos tenido problemas con ellos antes – Observaba un señor con sombrero.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Victoire Granger entraba silenciosamente a la recamara de su nieta Hermione, llevaba un ramo de peonias en una mano, y una caja en la otra. Hermione Granger abrió los ojos cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta y el suave andar de la duquesa. Se sentó sobre las almohadas y bostezó

-Buenos días Hermione – Saludó la mujer con una gran sonrisa, Hermione estaba sorprendida , que la duquesa entraba a su habitación personalmente para despertarla, antes que una mucama, ocurría solamente en ocasiones especiales o cuando necesitaba algo de ella.

-Buenos días abuela – Dijo Hermione con precaución. La duquesa dejó el ramo y la caja en la mesita de noche de la chica y se sentó a los pies de la cama, Hermione bostezó nuevamente y sonrío. Comenzaba a entender la situación.

-¿A que debo el honor de tu visita tan temprano? – Preguntó la castaña, solo por molestar.

-Cuando desperté Bianca me comentó que habían traído unos obsequios para ti – Victoire señaló el ramo y la caja y Hermione los tomó para observarlos con cuidado, eran macarons de vainilla y peonias rosas.

-¿Quién?

-Quien más Hermione ¡Draco Malfoy!, Bianca dice que lo trajo un criado, hace apenas un cuarto de hora, y además , Draco nos invita a cenar a su mansión mañana, yo no sabía que Draco Malfoy vivía solo, ayer me enteré que desde hace muchos años, Abraxar Malfoy, que en paz descanse, le heredó la mansión a su nieto, él la acaba de ocupar, como esta buscando una esposa, era lo más correcto –Victoire hablaba casi sin respirar y Hermione la escuchaba atentamente, abrió la cajita y sacó una pequeña bandeja de plástico con_ macaronns_ , se preguntó como se había enterado de que le gustaban las peonias, y casi sonríe al recordar su platica la noche que lo conoció.

-Espero que esa mano este mejor, tu padre mandó una nota, llegará mañana temprano, y por la noche, iremos a la mansión de Draco Malfoy.

-Bien –Dijo Hermione simplemente

-Puedes quedarte todo el día en la cama si quieres, pero mañana te quiero lista para deslumbrar a tu futuro esposo Hermione, no sé que hiciste anoche, pero funcionó, estoy muy orgullosa de ti –Victoire se levantó

-De echo pensaba salir a dar una vuelta – Dijo la chica también levantándose –Quiero ver a la Abadesa Inés, voy a ayudarle para la colecta del orfanato.

-Es una buena idea, dile a alguna sirvienta que te acompañe, y llévate una sombrilla, no quiero que te broncees Hermione, ah y mándale una nota de agradecimiento a Draco, perfuma bien la hoja y dile a Anne que la lleve, ella conoce el lugar, no tardes mucho, tienen que revisarte esa mano, en la tarde le hablaré al doctor, a menos que prefieras que llamemos a Draco

-No –Se apresuró a decir –Ya lo moleste demasiado ¿No crees?

-Esta bien, dale mis saludos ala superiora, pídele a Bianca algo de dinero, y llévate a Rosalie, esa niña no ha salido desde que llegó - Victoire le dio un beso en la frente y salió alegremente de la habitación_. ¿Qué Rose no había salido desde que llegó?_ –Pensó la castaña, Victoire Granger debería poner atención a asuntos más importantes en esa casa que casar a Hermione.

**oOoOooOoOo**

Hermione Granger paseaba con paso ligero por el mercadito de Eton, Rose iba a su lado, había aceptado con gusto acompañar a su hermana, para comprar unos prendedores para su cabello, y de paso verían que accesorios encontraban en una boutique que acababan de abrir.

Ambas llevaban sombrillas muy bonitas, del tono de sus vestidos, para no exponerse al sol y parecer aldeanas, según su abuela, Anne las había acompañado hasta mitad del camino, donde tendría que caminar otro tramo para entregarle la carta de Hermione a Draco Malfoy.

Rose y Hermione entraron a la boutique, era un local grande, con mosaicos brillantes y cortinas blanquísimas estilo victoriano, mesas y estanterías de cristal con collares de pedrería, pulseras, sombreros, guantes a juego, listones, prendedores, plumas y demás accesorios.

Rose buscó los prendedores y Hermione observó unos guantes cerca de un maniquí con un vestido plateado, escuchó un cuchicheo y se acercó un poco

-Está buscando una esposa…

-Desde que llegó ocupó la mansión de su abuelo Abraxas…

Hermione volteó a su derecha, Daphne Greengrass platicaba con 2 chicas rubias muy delgadas, eran Fleur y Gabrielle Delacour, si Hermione no se equivocaba, eran hijas de un comerciante Francés, y según las malas lenguas, de una prostituta de Bélgica.

-¡Hermione! – La castaña escuchó su nombre y pintó una sonrisa en su rostro

-Hola chicas –Saludó

-¿Cómo estás? Estábamos platicando sobre Draco Malfoy –Comenzó Fleur Delacour –Dicen que está buscando esposa, pero que ya ha elegido a la chica

-Me pregunto quien será la afortunada, bailó con Ginebra Weasley en la fiesta de Blaise, pero también estuvo conmigo y Astoria, también lo vi bailar con Cho Chang, y Parvati, - Esta fue Daphne

-Astoria siempre ha tenido una fijación con el –Comentó la más pequeña de ellas, Gabrielle Delacour

-Si, pero papá va a comprometer a Astoria con un búlgaro, no recuerdo su nombre, el la vio hace 2 años en un baile, y desde entonces quiere casarse con ella, Astoria no quiere, intentará hacer algo para zafarse, aunque no es lo más sensato cuando se trata de mi padre

-Oh pobre, espero que por lo menos sea muy rico, eso compensa casi todo –Observó Fleur

-Pansy debe saber bien todo esto, no la vi en la fiesta de Blaise, ¿Tu que dices Hermione? Sabes algo sobre Draco Malfoy

-Acabo de conocerlo –Dijo por toda respuesta

-Oh tienes que conocerlo mejor, es un excelente partido, desearía que lo de esa chica fuera mentira –Comentó Daphne, Hermione sonrió nerviosa.

Bien, todavía nadie sabía lo suyo con Draco Malfoy, pero sabían que había alguien, se sintió un poco contenta por ser esa "afortunada", si todas las chicas de Berkshire querían casarse con el rubio, es que algo muy bueno tenía, aunque ella no estaba del todo convencida.

-Tengo que irme, Rose y yo…

-Oh Rose ¿Está aquí? –Preguntó Gabrielle

-Si, entró a la tienda conmigo, ¿No la vieron? – Las chicas negaron, Hermione comenzó a buscar a su hermana con la mirada, y era verdad, Rosalie no estaba, resopló y volvió a sonreír, tal vez esté afuera, voy a buscarla – Salió en busca de la chica y entendió el porqué del paseo. _Rosalie necesitaba una excusa para salir a ver a su amante._

Hermione caminó hacia la placita del pueblo, aunque no estaba dispuesta a cubrir las tonterías de su hermana, no podía regresar a su casa sin ella o alguna explicación, sonrió al ver a Ginny Weasley platicando con Susan Bones, saludó con una mano y se acercó a ellas, Ginny la ignoró y siguió platicando con su amiga. Hermione se sorprendió mucho, pero entendió su reacción, seguía enfadada por lo de Draco Malfoy

-Ginny –Llamó cuando pasaron junto a ella

-¿Qué quieres Hermione? –Dijo con impaciencia la pelirroja

-Tengo que hablar contigo – Hermione no quería decir nada a la otra chica, le hizo una seña a la pelirroja y ella enarcó una ceja

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo –Dijo con voz neutra

-Ginny, sobre el otro día, Draco y yo

-¿Draco y tu? – Bufó la pelirroja -Olvídalo Hermione –Dijo Ginny dejando a Hermione parada a media plaza, ella abrió mucho la boca y cruzó los brazos ¿Qué le sucedía a Ginebra Weasley? Bien, Rosalie andaba de buscona y pretendía que ella la cubriera, Ginny estaba muy enojada y no iba a hablarle tan fácilmente, Ronald estaba comprometido con Lavender, y ella, bueno tenía que hacer algo para que Draco Malfoy volviera a buscarla, y ¿Donde buscaría a Rose?, Además, su mano comenzaba a arder, _¿Algo más Hermione?_ Pensó.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

La mansión de Abraxas Malfoy era un pequeño palacio del siglo XVI, a las afueras de Berkshire, con jardines hermosos y una cabaña junto a la entrada del bosque. Una mujer joven caminaba con un pergamino envuelto en un listón dorado, Andrea Bennett, el ama de llaves de la mansión, había llegado a ella desde que era una niña, su padre había sido trabajador, y cuando murió, Abraxas Malfoy se encargó de la pequeña.

Sacudió el sencillo vestido de algodón verde lima, y a juego con sus ojos y se acomodó el peinado antes de tocar a la puerta del despacho

-Señor Malfoy –Llamó a la puerta, con voz suave

-Adelante – Draco Malfoy revisaba algunos documentos, llevaba desde temprano metido en su despacho, las cuentas no cuadraban exactamente bien

-Señor Malfoy –Comenzó la chica con una sonrisa -Trajeron esto para usted

-¿Qué es? –Preguntó alzando la vista, la chica le entregó el pergamino y Draco sonrió abriéndola

_Gracias por los regalos y la invitación a cenar señor Malfoy, _

_estaremos encantadas de acompañarlo._

_Hermione Granger_

-¿Quién lo trajo? –Preguntó con un amago de sonrisa

-Una criada señor, ya se ha ido –Informó esperando saber más sobre el pergamino

-Mañana daré una cena, encárgate de todo Andrea –Dijo sin mirarla

-Si señor, como usted ordene –Dijo saliendo del lugar

-Espera –Draco la observó por primera vez, no era nada fea, tenía los ojos verdes y el cabello castaño oscuro, su piel era ligeramente bronceada, llevaba un sencillo vestido verde, una coleta y un delantal blanco

-¿Si?

-Necesito queme ayudes con estos documentos, el capataz me dijo que sabias leer, la chica asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y caminó hacia el enorme escritorio de madera negra para ayudar a Draco Malfoy.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione caminó alrededor del lugar, Rose no era ninguna tonta, no andaría por ahí, exhibiéndose a plena luz del día, su escondite tenía que estar cerca. Rose había dicho que era un general, el cuartel no estaba cerca, lo más seguro es que estaban viéndose en la alguna casita abandonada, ¿Pero donde?

Iría a hablar con la madre Inés, después regresaría al palacio, su mano ardía mucho, y no iba a esperar a la perdida de su hermana

-_Voy a martarte Rosalie -_Farfulló molesta mientras caminaba a la catedral, un precioso edificio gótico, saludó a una empleada, y preguntó por la Abadesa, la joven la llevó al convento, pasando el pequeño jardín dentro del terreno, vio unas cabezas pelirrojas hablando con el cura, y una chica de cabello rubio oscuro rizado… Seguramente Ronald Weasley pedía una fecha para su boda al padre, claro, si Lavender estaba embarazada, no podrían esperar mucho antes de que los rumores comenzaran, pasó rápidamente evitando encontrárselos por _casualidad, _no quería hablar con el pelirrojo por nada del mundo, y se dirigió al convento siguiendo a la empleada.

-Buenos días madre –Saludó la chica a una mujer de aproximadamente 50 años, llevaba un habito negro con blanco, igual que un pingüino, ella sonrió a Hermione y le dio un beso en la frente

-¿Cómo estás mi niña?

-Muy bien, gracias

-Me alegra, vamos a la oficinita, pasa – La abadesa la guio a una salita, había un escritorio pequeño y algunas sillas que a Hermione se le hacían muy cómodas, la siguió y tomó asiento frente a ella

-¿Qué te ha pasado en la mano Hermione? –Preguntó la monjita asustada

-No es nada, solo una pequeña cortada

-¿Cómo has estado Hermione? ¿Alguna novedad, me entere que Rose regresó? –Comentó escudriñando a la chica

-Rose esta en casa, se sentía un poco mal, mi abuela le envía este dinero –Dijo sacando una bolsita de monedas –Vine para ayudarla con la colecta, ¿Qué necesitan esta vez?

-Eres tan generosa cariño –Comentó la mujer tomando el dinero –Harás feliz a mucha gente, gracias Hermione, en nombre de esos niños, gracias –La chica se ruborizó

-No es nada, de verdad –Dijo con una sonrisa –Es triste no poder hacer más, es indignante pensar que muchos de ellos acabarán como esclavos o peones explotados

-Lo se preciosa, lo mejor que podemos hacer es darles algo de educación, pronto habrá una revolución, nuevas industrias, este año me gustaría que juntaramos libros, aunque no estoy muy segura de que la gente quiera donarlos, la educación debería ser igual para hombres y mujeres de todas las clases

-Me alegra que mi padre nos dejara leer y escribir y aprender algunas otras cosas

-Tu padre es un gran hombre – Comentó la mujer con una sonrisa.

-Lo es

Hermione estuvo ayudando a la madre por casi una hora, ignorando el dolor en su mano y el echo de que Ronald Weasley buscaba fecha para su boda, _"Ojala se queme la iglesia"_ Pensó sin mucha elocuencia, pero decidió que no le importaba. Salió de la iglesia y camino hacia el palacio, cuando estuvo cerca, se encontró con Rosalie, la rubia caminó hacia ella con una sonrisa y el cabello algo despeinado

-¿Dónde demonios estabas Rosalie? –Le gritó cuando la chica se hubo acercado -¡Me tenias preocupada! ¿Qué explicación iba a darle a la duquesa si entraba sin ti?

-Relájate Hermione, te saldrán arrugas antes de tiempo, solo di un paseo por ahí.

-¿Por ahí? ¡Rose estabas con tu amante! ¿Cómo quieres que me relaje? ¡Pudieron haberte visto! –Le gritó nuevamente, la chica rubia sonrió burlona y movió la cabeza negativamente

-Estás paranoica hermanita, se cuidarme muy bien, ¿Cómo esta la abadesa Inés? Un día de estos hablaré para apartar mi fecha – Comentó comenzando a caminar, Hermione la imitó con la quijada desencajada

-¿Piensas entrar a una iglesia, después de tus cochinadas? – Exclamó

-Tengo que casarme ¿No? Ronald va a casarse con Lavender por que esta embarazada, yo no lo estoy, tú debes apurarte con Draco, antes de que otra te lo gane, no sabes lo que he escuchado

-Si sí lo se, esta buscando esposa, y todas las solteras de Windsor lo saben, pero al parecer ya ha escogido a una –Hermione dijo esto ultimo con un poco de orgullo.

-Bueno, siempre habrá una zorra que quiera meterse con el

-¿Lo dices por experiencia?

-¡No puedo creer que digas eso de mi Hermione! Yo jamás me metería con un hombre casado, tengo principios aunque no lo creas, mis estándares son muy altos.

-Por favor Rosalie, si no me caso con Draco Malfoy, estamos seguras de que tú lo harás

-Entonces no sería un hombre casado – Soltó la rubia con cinismo, Hermione la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, ¿Qué le ocurría a su hermanita?

-Además, te haría un favor ¿No? – Si, sería mejor que Rose se casara con Draco, pensaba una parte de la chica, la otra gritaba ¡No! Es tuyo Hermione

-Peinate Rosalie –Ordenó la castaña al observar el aspecto de su hermana - Si la abuela te ve así, pensara que te ataco una manada de lobos

-Solo uno Hermione, y era muy feroz

* * *

Les gustó? De verdad, eh estado escribiendo en la madrugada, en la oficina, en el celular, casi no he dormido, pero lo vale, así que dejen muchos** Reviews! **y subo, ya saben cuantos :)

Creo que más adelante cambiare el título de la historia.

Muchos besos, y que un Draco Malfoy las acose.

**Lety **


	7. Chapter 7 Una chica afortunada

**Del infinito y más allá... les traigo el capitulo (:**

**Tardé un siglo lo se, lo siento, tuve crisis de ideas, la idea principal cambió y con ello, TODO EL FIC, pero apuesto a que les gustará más.**

* * *

**7. Una chica afortunada**

Victoire Granger apuraba a sus nietas, habían quedado de llegar a las 7 a la mansión de Draco Malfoy, y ya estaban retrasadas.

- Hermione te quiero abajo, ahora, Rosalie, apúrate o no irás – Ordenó la duquesa entrando a la habitación de Rosalie, estaba buscando sus zapatos, mientras Anne la perseguía por la habitación para alisar la falda de su vestido, Hermione se retocaba el maquillaje frente al espejo de su hermana, casi lista.

-Abuela las princesas no llegamos tarde, son los demás quienes llegan temprano – Dijo Rose quedándose quieta cuando por fin encontró la zapatilla dorada para su vestido crema

-No iras entonces, Draco Malfoy no nos esperara toda la noche, y todavía no eres princesa Rosalie Granger, lo que me recuerda, tengo un par de candidatos para ti

-Yo no estoy lista, pueden ir sin mi - Dijo Hermione arreglándose el cabello nuevamente

-¡Si no bajan en 3 minutos, vendré por ustedes como estén! –Soltó la duquesa con un portazo, Hermione soltó un suspiro y con una última mirada al espejo, salió para seguir a la duquesa.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La familia Malfoy siempre se había distinguido por hacer grandes fiestas, Narcissa siempre encontraba una excusa para sacar la vajilla más cara , su mejor champagne, y ordenar la más exquisita comida, Draco Malfoy planeaba una sencilla cena en su nueva propiedad, con algunos amigos y por supuesto Hermione Granger, pero Narcissa no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, aunque no fuera directamente "su casa", no permitiría que su único hijo hiciera de su primera reunión social en la mansión del abuelo Abraxas, "_una sencilla cena_" Es que no lo había educado correctamente?

La lista de invitados creció rápidamente de 12 a más de 100 personas, a Narcissa le hubiera encantado hacer un baile para encontrarle una esposa a su hijo, al antiguo estilo de cenicienta, pero aparentemente él, ya había elegido a su doncella.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Draco Malfoy era un hombre independiente, inteligente y decidido, pero si algo había aprendido bien, es a no contradecir a su madre, así que ahí estaba, sonriendo y saludando a los invitados de Narcissa Malfoy.

-Draco Malfoy – El rubio escuchó una suave voz y sonrió de lado, una preciosa pelinegra lo miraba intensamente con unos profundos ojos verdes, el ceño ligeramente, arrugado y los brazos en jarras.

-Pansy, no te reconocí cada vez estás más fea.

-Quisieras –Dijo ella batiendo sus largas pestañas.

-¿Ahora que hice? –Preguntó Draco examinando a la pelinegra

-¿Es que tengo que enterarme, por chismes, que estás buscando una esposa? ¿Dónde está mi lugar como mejor amiga? – La chica se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero, Draco rodó los ojos y le dio un beso en la frente

Draco Maldoy adoraba a Pansy, había sido su mejor amiga desde que tenían 5 años, sus padres quisieron comprometerlos desde los 9, pero ellos siempre se vieron como hermanos, sería tremendamente horrible casarse con ella, peor que el incesto, cuando Draco se fue a estudiar lejos, siempre se mantuvieron en contacto a través de cartas, Pansy contándole los últimos chismes, y el sobre sus nuevas conquistas, ella lo regañaba ocasionalmente, se disgustaban, y volvían a ser amigos, pero era todo, Pansy tenía la mente muy abierta, pero la lengua demasiado floja, era preciosa, pero él siempre la molestó diciéndole _"Fea"_ lo que ocasionalmente terminaba en llanto, hasta que ella cumplió 12, y ella entendió que en realidad era muy bonita y Draco la molestaba, únicamente para divertirse con Blaise.

-Ya le encontré Pansy, mira a tu derecha – La chica lo hizo y observó a Draco, nuevamente a la chica que señaló

Hermione Granger subía los escalones para llegar al lobby del salón, estaba divina en un vestido negro con pedrería en el corsé y el cabello recogido en un moño alto, Rosalie a su lado estaba igualmente hermosa con un vestido crema y el cabello suelto apenas sujetado por prendedores, la duquesa Victoire y el duque Albert Granger caminaban atrás de ellas saludando invitados.

-¿Granger? ¿Rosalie? –Preguntó Pansy incrédula – Es muy joven aun

-No Pansy, Hermione –Contestó Draco observando a la chica

- ¿Hermione Granger? ¿Estás de broma verdad?

-No Pansy, planeo hacerla mi esposa, muy, muy enserio – Pansy Parkinson, ahora Nott, escudriñó a su amigo buscando algún indicio de broma, pero Draco Malfoy no parecía bromear en lo absoluto.

-¿Es enserio Draco? ¿Por qué Hermione Granger? Es la chica más aburrida que he conocido, es una mojigata de lo peor, además, no es especialmente bonita, Rosalie es más agradable, y más bonita, ¿Por qué Hermione? -Preguntó Pansy mirando a su amigo, Draco no la escuchó, caminó en dirección a Hermione y Pansy observó con curiosidad como su mejor amigo le besaba caballerosamente la mano y la tomaba de la cintura para llevarla a una mesa, ¿Cómo se atrevía a dejarla así, a ella, es que no tenía respeto por su mejor amiga? Resopló moviendo su largo cabello, entró al salón aun molesta y se sentó en una mesa aun con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué te pasa querida? – Un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules se sentó junto a ella, Pansy bufó y apretó los dientes, el chico la tomo ligeramente de la barbilla para hacer que la chica lo mirara, Pansy Parkinson le devolvió la mirada con ojos llorosos a su esposo, Theodore Nott, llevaban casados casi 1 año, y aunque no era un matrimonio perfecto, se querían mucho, él era un importante banquero, y Pansy la hija de un rico comerciante, no había sido un matrimonio arreglado, pero sus padres accedieron encantados.

-¡Es que Draco ni siquiera vino a saludarme! –Se quejó la chica haciendo un puchero

-¡Oh Pansy! – Theodore se rio del comentario de su esposa y le dio un beso en la mejilla y la abrazó

-Soy su mejor amiga, tiene años que no lo veo, apenas me entere de que había llegado a Eton, y ni siquiera me cuenta sus planes, tengo que enterarme por chismes, de que va a casarse, ¡Se suponía que yo le ayudaría a encontrar la candidata perfecta! Yo le pedí su opinión cuando me case contigo, no es que importara, igual iba a decir que sí, ¡Pero lo hice! ¡Tome en cuenta su opinión porque es mi amigo y considero importante su aprobación! –Terminó la pelinegra a punto de llorar

-Amor sabe que no apruebo tu amistad con Draco Malfoy…

-Pero también es tu amigo –Le interrumpió Pansy rompiendo el abrazo

-Si Pansy, pero es diferente, la amistad entre hombres y mujeres

-¡No empieces Theo! Si Blaise y Draco no fueran mis amigos, serían peores, tienes que reconocer que mi amistad les beneficia, además, ¡Nunca te habría conocido! – Soltó la pelinegra

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Draco Malfoy caminó con una arrogante sonrisa hacía Hermione Granger, estaba preciosa en ese vestido negro, acentuaba su cintura y su piel lucía más blanca, no entendía el comentario de Pansy ¿Qué no era especialmente bonita? ¡Para él, lo era! ¿Aburrida? No en lo absoluto.

Draco se paró frente a Hermione y besó su mano caballerosamente, hizo lo mismo con Rosalie y Victoire, un apretón de manos al duque Albert y los guio a una mesa.

Una pequeña orquesta tocaba música de fondo, tranquila y muy apropiada para la ocasión, grandes candelabros de cristal y cientos de arreglos florales adornaban el lugar. Había al menos 40 mesas redondas con manteles perla y moños negros, y casi todas estaban ocupadas.

Draco guio a la familia Granger a una mesa, junto a los señores Greengrass y la familia Delacour. Ayudó a Hermione con la silla y ella aceptó la caballerosidad del chico con una sonrisa

-Estás preciosa esta noche Hermione – Susurró Draco al odio de la chica, ella siguió un cosquilleo que le erizó la piel por el aliento del chico sobre su cuello

-Gracias, usted también – Ella tomó asiento y Draco sonrió de lado

-Sabes que puedes hablarme de tu Hermione, quisiera robarte unos momentos después – Susurró Draco, Hermione se ruborizó y asintió

-Mi madre esta saludando algunos invitados, en unos momentos vendrá con nosotros – Informó Draco mirando a la duquesa y al padre de Hermione

-No te preocupes querido, entiendo que tu madre esté ocupada, Narcissa es una excelente anfitriona – Exclamó Victoire Granger

-Ahora vuelvo – Hermione observó fijamente como Draco se marchaba para seguir recibiendo invitados, se veía guapísimo en su esmoquin negro y su cabello ligeramente despeinado, Rosalie observó con una sonrisa curiosa a su hermana

-Vas a gastarlo Hermione

-¿Disculpa?

-Si sigues mirándolo así, vas a gastarte a Draco Malfoy – Comentó la rubia divertida, Hermione la ignoró y miró alrededor del salón, Ronald Weasley entraba con Lavender Brown colgada del brazo, como si fuera un accesorio, apretó los labios y volvió la mirada hacia otro lado, un mozo trajo una bandeja con los platillos, Hermione puso una servilleta sobre su vestido negro y Rosalie hizo lo mismo, buscando con la mirada algún pastelillo en las bandejas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¡Molly bienvenida!, ¡Hola Arthur! – Narcissa Malfoy sonreía a la familia Weasley, nunca habían sido grandes amigos, pero alguna vez tuvieron negocios juntos, y ahora que Ronald iba a casarse con Lavender Brown, y según los chismes, por que la chica estaba preñada, Narcissa quería escucharlo todo.

-Gracias Narcissa, estás divina como siempre –Saludó la baronesa

-Oh Molly, también tú, ¿Qué te has hecho últimamente? ¿Y Ginebra? Solamente vi entrar a Ronald con esa chica, Lavender Brown

-Van a casarse muy pronto, estoy tan feliz Cissy, después de que Fred y George se fueran a probar suerte a América, mi corazón de madre quedó devastado ¡Y con Charlie en Rumania! –Exclamó la madre de Ronald Weasley, una mujer llenita de cabello pelirrojo y amable sonrisa

-Me tiene muy contenta que Ronald vaya a casarse con Lavender y quedarse aquí,

en un principio quiso comprometerse con Hermione, pero paso algo muy curioso, sigo sin entenderlo bien, esperemos que la boda con Lavender sea en un par de meses, tal vez antes, y espero que encontremos un partido digno de mi Ginny, pero tiene que ser aquí, no soportaría que mi muñequita se fuera lejos -Narcissa escuchó con atención

-¿Ronald iba a comprometerse con Hermione Granger? –Preguntó la rubia, acercándose más a Molly Weasley

-Oh, no sé exactamente que paso Narcissa, esa era la idea, desde que Ronald era un niño, mi Hermione también sentía algo por él, supongo que esta devastada por la boda con Lavender, no eh tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella…

-Madre, Señora Weasley – Draco se paró atrás de Narcissa y saludó con un gesto de cabeza

-Ahora no Draco – Murmuró Narcissa –Estoy ocupada

-Oh, no te preocupes Cissy, iremos a sentarnos, hablaré contigo más tarde - Los señores Weasley se alejaron y Narcissa miro furibunda a su único hijo

-¿Qué quieres Draco? ¡Has arruinado un muy buen chisme! – Exclamó con las manos en la cadera

-Solo quería avisarte que Hermione está aquí, también Pansy y sus padres, y empezaron a servir el banquete, no sé si tu ya…

-¡Oh el banquete! Tengo que revisar que todo esté en orden, ¡Draco tienes que apurarte a conseguir esposa! Yo no puedo encargarme de tus fiestas!

-Pero yo no invite tanta gente – Se defendió el rubio

-¿Estas reclamándome que invite a mis amigos para animar tu fiesta? ¡Es el colmo Draco Malfoy! Y el chisme era algo que te interesaba, es sobre Hermione Granger, no creo que quieras hacerla tu esposa después de esto

-¿Qué has escuchado? –Draco casi gritó y Narcissa lo miró con fastidio

-¡No me dejaste acabar de platicar con Molly! – Se quejó la rubia –¡Ahora no sabrás nada!

-Madre tienes que decirme – Comenzó el rubio

-Pregúntale a tu querida Hermione que es Ronald Weasley para ella, tengo que vigilar el banquete – Dijo entrando al salón con la nariz apuntando al techo y una perfecta sonrisa en los delgados labios.

-¡Qué demonios! –Pensó Draco, resopló y entró al salón detrás de su madre, debatiéndose entre directamente con Hermione y preguntarle todo, o quedarse con la duda.

-¡Draco amigo mio! – Blaise Zabini palmeó la espalda del rubio en un gesto juguetón

-¿Qué quieres Blaise? –Preguntó sin prestarle demasiada atención

-¡Huy que genio! ¿Ahora qué te hicieron Malfitoy? –Preguntó sin dejar de sonreír, Draco ignoró el sobrenombre y miró fijamente al sonriente moreno

-¿Qué sabes de Ronald Weasley?

-¿Weasley? Se tiró a Lavender y está embarazada, aunque no fue el primero, y déjame decirte que no será el último, Lav Lav es una fiera en la cama, se aburrirá del pelirrojo y regresara conmigo

-¿Embarazó a Lavender? –Preguntó con los ojos en peligrosas rendijas

-Es lo que se, Oye necesito un lugar donde…

-Ve a la cabaña, o usa una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, por nada del mundo entres a mi despacho o la biblioteca a hacer tus porquerías

-¿Biblioteca? Es una buena idea, no lo he hecho en una, y seguro que a Mel le encanta

-¡No te atrevas Blaise! – Amenazó Draco

-Ok, ok, la cabaña entonces – El moreno se alejó silbando y Draco dio un par de vueltas por el salón, platico con algunos amigos cercanos, tomó una copa, volvió a dar un par de vueltas y cuando no pudo más se dirigió a la mesa de Hermione.

-Hermione - Draco se paró junto a la castaña y ella dejó una copa de agua para mirarlo con una sonrisa -Baila conmigo -Pidió el rubio

-Oh Malfoy yo …

-Vamos- Fue casi una orden, Draco extendió su brazo y Hermione lo tomó nerviosa, Draco la guo hacia el centro del salón, con una mano en su pequeña cintura, Hermione mordía su labio inferior con mucha fuerza, y a Draco le pareció un gesto demasiado sexy

-Malfoy debo decirle que no me siento especialmente bien esta noche para bailar – Avisó Hermione cuando estuvieron bailando cerca de otras parejas

-Háblame de tú Hermione, pronto serás mi esposa y no me gustaría que me llamaras por mi apellido, en especial si también será el tuyo –Dijo con arrogancia el rubio

-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de que voy a decir que si Draco Malfoy?

-Ya me estás tuteando, es un buen comienzo, ya no soy Malfoy a secas – Hermione sonrió ante su comentario, Malfoy la guiaba delicadamente por la pista, y aunque Hermione no era amante del baile, estaba disfrutando de este.

-No se porque estas tan seguro, la gente murmura que buscas una esposa, otro dicen que ya la encontraste, yo no cantaría victoria si fuera tu – Comentó enarcando una ceja

-Claro que no, debe ser un sueño bailar conmigo, no cualquiera tiene el placer, y mucho menos el de ser mi prometida, pero no te preocupes, vas acostumbrarte –Soltó Draco en tono divertido

-Ok

- No voy a darme por vencido Hermione, vas a ser mi esposa– Dijo convencido, Hermione sonrió de lado

-Está bien –Hermione caminó delante de el

-¿No me crees? –Draco la detuvo repentinamente

-Te creo –Contesto ella con aire divertido

-No me crees –Afirmó el, ella no contesto, Draco la pegó más hacia él, y continuó el baile, Draco casi besó a la chica, ella abrió la boca ligeramente, pero el beso nunca llegó.

-Vas a caer Hermione – Comentó Draco orgulloso por su pequeña victoria, Hermione frunció el ceño molesta y Draco beso suavemente su mejilla, la pegó más a él y la chica sintió chispas nuevamente, estuvieron así un par de minutos, disfrutando de excelente compañía, pero la duda de Draco era más fuerte

-Hermione quisiera hablar contigo sobre algo

-Dime –Murmuró ella mirándolo

-No aquí, demos una vuelta – Hermione lo siguió fuer del salón y caminaron un rato fuera del palacio, aun en los terrenos de Draco

-Dime una cosa Hermione, antes de conocerme, ¿Tenias planes de boda con alguien más? ¿Es por eso que no aceptaste casarte conmigo? –Hermione se detuvo en seco y miró fijamente al rubio, tratando de entender de donde venia su comentario, el rostro de Draco Malfoy era inescrutable, no reflejaba emoción alguna, y Hermione casi sintió miedo, tragó en seco antes de contestar

-Bueno, yo no quería casarme aun, no tenía planes –Comenzó la chica jugando con sus manos

-No mientas Hermione –Dijo Draco con seriedad

- Mi abuela y los señores Weasley insistían en que Ronald y yo debíamos casarnos, eran comentarios casuales, nunca hubo una platica sería, llegamos a pensar que…

-¿Estuviste comprometida con Ronald Weasley? ¿Tuviste algo que ver con el? – Draco la tomó firmemente de las manos y Hermione miró muy fijamente a los plateados ojos del rubio, nada todavía, no reflejaban enojo, o curiosidad, eran como una impenetrable barrera de metal, no supo que contestar, si, había tenido mucho que ver con Ronald Weasley, todavía lo seguía queriendo, y había sentido unos celos enormes al ver a Lavender colgada de su brazo, pero no quería enfrentarse a la furia del rubio

-No –Contestó en un susurro

-¿No?

-Solo, bueno somos amigos

-Dime una cosa Hermione –Comenzó el rubio - ¿Es por el que no aceptaste mi propuesta?

_"Si maldita sea"_ Quería gritar Hermione – No –Contestó simplemente

-Entonces - Draco le animó a seguir

-¡No estoy lista para casarme, no lo estaba, y apenas te conocía, y eres un pesado de lo peor! –Exclamó Hermione caminando, para zafarse de la mirada del chico, Draco se quedó un momento en su lugar y la observó ¿Estaría mintiendo? Pansy dijo que era una mojigata, en definitiva no lucía como una.

-Hermione – Draco la tomó de la mano y la acercó hacia él, quedando a escasos centímetros de ella, la chica lo miró y de repente se puso muy seria, Ronald Weasley salía del salón acercándose hacia ellos, con Lavender rodeando su cuello, Ronald reía ante algún comentario de la rubia y Hermione cerró los ojos, Draco la observaba sin darse cuenta del por que se había puesto tan seria.

-¿Hermione? – Ella reaccionó y tomó la barbilla de Draco Malfoy suavemente, pegó sus labios a los del chico en un delicado y tímido rose, Draco Malfoy reaccionó al instante ¡Hermione Granger le estaba besando! Rodeó fuertemente la cintura de la chica y la pegó más hacia él, Hermione abrió ligeramente la boca, Draco mordió suavemente su labio y coló su lengua para profundizar el beso, Hermione se separó para tomar aire y Draco recargó su frente en la de ella.

-¿Y eso? – Preguntó Draco dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios, Hermione se separó y se llevó nerviosamente las manos a los labios, ahora ligeramente hinchados y pestañeo, movió la cabeza negativamente y se quedó muy quieta

-¿Ya estás convencida? –Preguntó Draco besándola nuevamente, ella no contestó y dejó que el chico la besara, para ella fue un beso agridulce, para él, uno de los mejores que había recibido.

Ronald Weasley observaba escena con furia, entonces no eran solo rumores, Hermione Granger tenía algo con Draco Malfoy, y al parecer algo muy serio

-¿Ronald me estás escuchando? -Preguntó Lavender Brown al ver que Ronald se había detenido por completo

-Si Lavender lo siento

-Te decía que no se si debamos vivir cerca de tus padres, sería mejor que compráramos una casa más lejos, Bath es una buena opción –Lavender parloteaba sin mirar realmente al pelirrojo

-Ronnie no veo que tu… Oh Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy ¡Wow! No me lo esperaba, sabía que Draco buscaba una esposa, pero ¿Hermione?, hay candidatas mucho mejores, que chica tan afortunada, no es que yo no lo sea, pero todas van a morirse de envidia cuando lo sepan, nadie había podido atrapar a Draco Malfoy y que ella lo haga, hasta me da coraje, aunque puede que sea arreglado, tendré que averiguar ¿No es tu amiga Ronnie? Tú podrías preguntarle, o tal vez Ginny, la vi en tu casa hace unos días, yo tomaba el té con tu hermanita y ella llegó, parecía consternada, y la vi muy sorprendida cuando Ginny me presentó como tu prometida, tal vez eran celos, no la culpo, me llevó al mejor, aunque Malfoy también es un buen partido

-¿Hermione fue a la casa? –Preguntó sorprendido  
-Si, te estaba buscando a ti cielo, pero estabas fuera con tu padre – Explicó la rubia acomodándose un mechón de cabello

-Oh no –Murmuró el pelirrojo

¿Qué había echo? Si, se había metido con Lavender un par de veces, pero estaba seguro de que no había sido el primero, aun así, fue por diversión, nunca pensó que la chica quedaría embarazada, él tenía planes con Hermione, ¡Iban a casarse! Hasta que la duquesa le informó sobre el matrimonio arreglado de Hermione, no quiso dar nombres, pero aseguró que era un muy buen amigo de la familia, y de la castaña, y que ella estaba muy entusiasmada, pero Ron sabía que Hermione apenas y conocía a Draco Malfoy, en las pocas ocasiones en las que habían coincidido, Hermione y Harry se quejaban de que era un pesado grosero, cuando aun eran niños, Hermione siempre dijo que no lo toleraba, aunque ese beso, decía todo contrario

-Lavender creo que debemos irnos a casa, no es bueno para el bebé que tú estés aquí hasta altas horas de la noche

-¡Pero si aun es temprano! –Se quejó la chica con un puchero

-No voy a arriesgarme, el camino es largo -Dijo terminando la conversación, la rubia lo siguió y entraron al salón a despedirse.

* * *

Listo! No es muy largo, pero, ya casi llegamos a la boda y habrá más acción (:

**Gracias a tooodas por sus Reviews**! Voy a contestar dudas de reviews su dudas x PM, y las que no tengan cuenta, también ponganlas! Las contesto x aqui!

Lunatica, Lady Maring, Abytutis, Patty 15 , Kaname, Violeta 15, Lucrecia, Bea, Gryffindor, Cecy 965, Soriangel Villegas, Selene Lizt, AvvamMalfoy, Maria, Serena princesita :D, Pamela, ValeenG, Moonlight, Kero Weasley, Lili Luna, Pixie Honey, **Graciassss :D!**

**Actualizaré los más pronto, me apuro si dejan más Reviews ! Lleguemos a 100 please !**

Un beso enorme

Lety


End file.
